Valkyrie-624
by rudin.grim
Summary: Every time you made a mistake, I spent my time undoing the mistake... All the times and here I am... The last loop... So... will you make the same mistake, Takeru?... Shirogane Takeru is in the last loop. It is now or never. He can't afford losing anyone. Any mistake will be permanent in his "true world". Will he protect and save everyone? Must he do this alone?
1. Foreword

Valkyrie-624

Author's foreword

Hi readers! Im Rudy and new in writing. Been a long time since I made a fanfiction. As you can see, this will be my first time in trying to make a storyline as close to the game that I had played back in 2004. Muv-Luv has always made me question myself in my life and how I live in it. Some of the characters I can relate as being an older brother.

I hope that you, as the readers, would not only read this but would comment or give me advice. Even any criticisms would a great help as I'm learning to write a good story for you. Writing has slowly become something like a hobby.

That's said, I'm planning to update this story once every one or two weeks depending on my work. The reason why I got back to writing is because of no man. Monty Oum. If you don't know him, just google it. I prefer to say that he had a different outlook on life and somehow, I see some similar themes in his story and Muv-Luv. He was, to me, a person who take both life and work, seriously yet, having fun.

With all what I want to say, let me give you a back story on the idea of this story.

Sometimes, we, as human being, are weak and fragile beings. Yet we always believe that we are strong in nature and we can overcome any challengers. With that mindset, we try to overcome death itself. We are scared of it but somehow find death an interesting power to control. The ability to stop or cause death is a useful tool. But take account of other factors, and you will find that having such power can leads to difficult path….

With that, let keep on moving forward…


	2. Prologue: A Cruel Destiny

_Valkyrie-624_

 _By_

 **A/N:** **This is my first time making a story that I'm committed to. Was sucked into the universe when played Unlimited VN. Recommended by my buddy, I found the story and universe interesting and unique. Hope you like my writing.**

 **Prologue**

 **Cruel Destiny**

There they were… Separated by a glass wall. Only three centimeters of clear glass stopped them from feeling each other warmth. Surrounding them were their friends, who came to witness this tragedy event…

Despite of them being in love with one another, fate played a cruel twist to their destiny…

The man looked on as his loved one just let her tears flow down to the floor. Not one willing to stare into each other's eyes…

Knowing too well the end result of this unexpected event… War.

With that one word, their lives turned upside-down. All the days of peace were gone. Their love shook to its very core. They were about to face an uphill task and they were not be together to face it.

The glass wall broke away in the middle of them and they were in close proximity of each other…

"Promise me that you will… come back…" The young maiden spoke in halting words.

The stoned-face man just closed his eyes… As if he can see the future.

"One way or the other… I will come back…" His face showed no remorse.

The maiden decided to look into his eyes and glaze for a moment. Their eyes locked in a fierce stare. No one else can tell what words were exchange… After, what to the outside world, a decade had passed… the maiden lets her eyes fall down and sigh in relief. Her hands trembled in fear… yet she did not let it consume her. Taking a deep breath, the maiden looked up to her lover and, with her two hands at his collar, pulled him into a long deep kiss. Surprised with her action, the man just let her have her way… Knowing well enough that this could be his last kiss, he took his time to favor her sweet lips with delight.

After a long passion kiss, the couple broke away with heaving breathing. Lost in lust for each other, they realized that it was time to depart… And with that, to war…

 **War. Death. Fear.**

These words were striking down everyone in the world.

Battle after battle. Countless lives lost. Cities destroyed.

All of this happened because Mankind found life in space.

B.E.T.A: **B** **eings of** **E** **x** **T** **raterrestrial origin which is** **A** **dversary of human race**

The name, at first, was a joke to many who first learned upon it. However, that joke soon grew into a terror. A nightmare to many who found the terror up close in their face. These being from another world came crashing into the human world like a sword piercing into a human body. Blood was forever spilled in the wake of their advance.

At first, many countries decided to face the threat alone. That decision would cost many dearly… First appeared in the Mars surface, the Beta consumed anything in their path. Their kind were a carbon-based lifeform and their very existence was unknown to us. Any attempts to make contact with Beta usually ended in slaughter.

When mankind first discovered them in 1958, many expected that, with our advanced technology, we can win the war. But in the end, by the year 2001, only 1 billion human beings were left on earth… The very human survival was at stake.

 **Pre-alpha Base, Austin, Texas**

 **Year 1995, May 8.**

"So… would it work?"

"Depend on him. All I know that this is crazy."

"But… if it work, we might make it…"

"I don't keep any hope on that. Beside, we are screwed already"

"Still… We need to be successful in this if we wants to win this damn war."

"Nah! I don't give a damn about the human race. As long as I can do this would good for me."

"But your family?..."

"Like I give a fuck. Look! Just focus on the job, right?! I need you to monitor his status, alright? Let me do my end, ok?"

"Sir… you are one cold mother…"

"SHITS! LOOOOK OOOUUTTT!"

Base alarm rang loudly in the sky. The nearby city of Austin, Texas woke up in fear. Knowing that the America base was a hotspot for terrorist activity, the civilians wondered what kind of disaster was taking place in the base. The local police tried to calm the people while off-duty personnel from the base were rushing back to their post. Sounds of gunfire and explosions can be heard from a distance. Most never knew the grave danger they were in…

"Charlie-6! REPORT!"

"SIR! We can't hold for any longer… *statics noises* Break! Niner-two! You got a shitload of fraggers heading to you!"

"Roger that, C6! Alright, boys! Spray those muthafuckers with hot steels!"

A-10 Thunderbolt II Tactical Surface Fighter.

A beast created with sole purpose of holding back the Beta with brute force. Armed with an Anti-Tank Javalin Close-In Defense System Mk.1, two mounted twin GAU-8 Avenger 36mm rotary-cannons and a handheld AMWS-21 Combat System (Assault Cannon rifle) with a 120mm cannon attachment, made this A-10 a mech worthy of shock and awe tactic.

A full battalion. The 78th Armored Battalion, "Stoner", were the base's primary defender. Most of the pilots, or "Eishi" as they were called, were experienced combat pilots who fought in the Defends of Europe. They had passed the deadly, "8 minutes of death", and had scars to prove their worth. However, all that was not helping them with the chaos and slaughter that was unfolding before them…

"Keep up the fire! No slacking!"

"Shits! How the fuck did the scientists fuck up this bad?"

"Beats me. Just focus on the Beta. You need to worry about them more…"

"Niner-Eight. You are too far from us. GET BACK IN LINE, SON!"

"ARRRRGGGGHHH… FUCK YOU BETA!"

"Damn it! He lost it. Niner-Seven and Six. Support his ass. NOW!"

"Roger that!"

"Roger that! Fuck this shits…."

Like a scene from a horror movie, the Beta crawled out from their hellish hole… To consume everything before them…

 **Southern Command, Dallas**

 _ **23th Mechanical TSF Division**_

The command room was filled with noises… of orders being issued left to right. Information of civilians and soldiers status. And the whereabouts of the BETA…

"What is the situation of Pre-Alpha?" The five stars general spoke with a low tone. His eyes dulled after many years of fighting and witnessing death many times… The young lady bought her headset closer to her ear before turning to face the general. "78th can't hold much long. They are down to 34%. The 69th and 158th Infantry battalions are still setting up the defense around Austin. The 27th Armored is waiting 24 miles southeast of the position." Her words carried with a tinge of burden. Pre-Alpha was a containment base for captured Beta. It was to serve the scientist with more in depth understanding of the breakdown of the Beta bio…

"Alert SecDef. He need to see this. Get 90th Squadron to be stand by for CAS. And make sure the local police get everyone out. If we have to, we will process with operation hammerhead."

The room went silent for a moment. The officers knew what hammerhead means and, as much as they hate it, the situation was slowly heading towards the operation hammerhead approval…

The pre-alpha base was a smoldering ruins. Destroyed armored car and tanks laid where they fell. TSFs were skewed everywhere.

"Fuck!... Is this how I will end?" The American Eishi was exhausted to the point of collapsing. His suit was soaked with his sweats. The cockpit began to smell like musky socks that was left in the rain. His body was trembling with fear and starvation. For 8hours, he held the line. With his platoon slowly being taken out, he steel his mind in order to get his job done. He knew, with every seconds he stop the Beta, thousands of Americans lives were saved. In front of him were the dreaded Beta, Tank Class. These red colored being, that resembled a half man, half crab, were the worst death for any human. With its hundred black disk-like eyes just stared at him, the Eishi knew that his time was out….

*Flash* A bright white light appeared before and after a few seconds, the Beta was gone. Shocked, the American Eishi looked upon his savior… "What the heck?..." The TSF was completely different from any of he knew… The design was unique. It seems to have a shield attached to its backpack. "Is that a blade?" As he stared in awe, the machine rise its sword-like rifle to the shoulder level and its eyes lighted up. "HellSavior… Taking the charge… HEAD-ON!"

 _ **To be continue…**_

 **Ending A/N: So this is how I start it off. Most of the information I gathered are from the Muv-Luv Wiki. I will try to keep it as true to the storyline with my own twists and will try to proofread most of my daft. If anyone who willing to help me out in proofreading, please pm me. Would be grateful for the help as I spend the time of the writing during any free time I have. With that, thank you for reading. It help a lot if you drop a review about this story. So, I see you in the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 1: A Renew Beginning

Valkyrie-624

 **By**

 **A/N: Next Chapter is up! Took me about two days to write and proofread this daft. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. Been working and writing non-stop these few days. So relax and enjoy the moment…**

 **Chapter 1**

Renew Beginning

The room smelled of roses and sweet honey. The only sound was the ticking of the old clock, ticking away. The bed was a half mess and the table was covered with old photographs and letters that has not yet opened. Only warmth in the room was coming from the bed… A lone figure sleeping soundly. The blue blanket, unintentionally, covered the figure and showcased the body shape. Anyone can tell that the person sleeping in the bed was a women. A beautiful lady…

* **The lady's POV***

Argh… My head… Stop that~… I don't want to…

I opened my eyes in fear and shocked. As I was adjusting to my surrounding, I touched my forehead. It was wet from my sweating but it was not feeling like I'm having a fever. "Sigh~… Must be the last night dinner." I told myself in disgusted as I slowly rose from my pillow. Feeling a bit tipsy, I took a cleanse breath in order to remove any dark thoughts that I have. How long since I had been in this condition? Those dark memories still lingering in my mind, even though I had been to the treatment many times. As I gathered my thoughts, I realized that I was not wearing any garments. Slowly, the past events that took place in the span of past few hours came back to me. I could feel my cheeks heating up from the realization of my behavior…

*Knock. Knock*

Thinking that it was some kind of emergency, I rushed to the door without taking the blanket that was protecting me.

"YES?"

The door slides open as the words left from my mouth. Stood before me was a tall figure. Its left hand covering the right eye to the middle of the mouth.

"God… 34 years old and still behave like a small girl…"

"Huh? Wha~…"

I only said two words before the figure put its coat around me. I looked down and saw my regrets…

"AHHH!"

Squatting down with both of my arms covering my torso, I screamed in shocked. I can't believe that I did what I did. Oh how I wish that I could kill myself.

"You got 10. I wait for you down the corridor."

And with that, the figure pushed the button and let the door slide back closed.

 _*10mins later*_

The outburst made the rest of the people in the corridor to peek out of their room. Seeing the tall figure, all of them just went back to their rooms. The tall figure heads to the end of the blue colored corridor. Leaning back to the wall, the figure sighed and took a flask. Slowly drinking the content, the figure looked back to the room where the outburst took place. The figure wondered how she could behave like that when she suffered so much. After thinking all the factors, the figure decided not to pursue further down that road.

"Sir! Are you even listening?"

Surprised with the voice, the figure looked towards the person whom voice spoke.

"Oh! Are you ready?"

The lady pouted at him.

"I hate you!"

With that, she walked ahead of him.

Both of them has been together for a long time. Most of the base personnel remembered that the lady came in base alone with strict order not to mingle with anyone. However, that changed three months later. With the arrival of the guy and a new base commander, the lady changed personality and started to make friends.

Even though the base was a training camp, from what they gathered, she was the most experienced veteran out of all of them.

The duo was heading down the crowded corridor. Saying their greetings to the base personnel. The lady was smiling happily but most men knew that was a false image. The true fact was that she was pissed. The early outburst they heard must had something to do with it.

"Keep this up and you will have to attend all the meetings by yourself."

The tall guy smiled happily at the threat.

"And if you keep being a kid, then I treat you as one."

That sentence made the lady punched the guy in the stomach hard.

"Guh!"

"Please! Who is the one not acting his age? Hmmm…"

"Captain!"

A lone low voice barks down the corridor. Both of them jumped and looked to the direction of the voice. Stood between them and the meeting room, was a uniformed man. Short but well-build. Shaved head but filled with scars. The individual was a mean stone-brick human being. His orange eyes stared with pure hate. One almost could say that he was a maniac, waiting for his victim.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sergeant Major!"

"Mike! What's the deal?"

"Sir, there is a new information on the plans that you made. They want you to see it."

"Eh? So this is not a normal meeting?" The lady asked cowardly.

Both men looked at her like a doctor examining his patient.

She took a step back from their intense graze. Scared, she wondered why she even attend this meeting eagerly is beyond her.

"Hey! When I said that you could take my sister, that doesn't means you can bully her."

All three turned to the new arrival.

"Brother?!"

The man, red haired with a scar on his left cheek, smiled at her and started to walk toward her. Unable to control her emotions, the young lady whose rank was a captain just ran up to the man she just called 'brother' and jumped up to him. Both hugged each other like lovers meeting for the first time since a long period of absence. Tears fell to her brother's uniform, making a small stain on it. Smiling at the sight of his sister in such a state, he, too, was unable to hold it. The sergeant major looked on without any emotions and turned away towards the meeting room.

"I see you in the meeting."

"Yeah, see you later." The other man replied while watching the two siblings in their moment of happiness.

"She's looking better these days…" A uniformed lady walked up to him. She brushed off her long blonde hair away to reveal her face to the person she was addressing.

"I see that you are aging well. Must be hard, being beautiful and a leader at the same time."

"I will ignore your comment. YOU seems the same these past few years."

Her blue eyes stared with intense aura. Her angry lit her eyes up.

"Hahaha… Being angry with me is not getting you any closer to my secret. So are you ready to help with me?"

"YOU? I was told that this operation is a joint operation with both U.N and GDR/EU. Oh wait… You being here is a clue to what is going on." She crossed her arms and stared the man's eyes while waiting for his reply.

"Ah! Age has not dulled your mind. Its se-…" The man was interrupted by the red-haired man.

"It is good to see you again. Glad you are doing ok." His eyes were red from crying.

"Oh my! Irisdina, you really need to keep Theodor to yourself. 10 years away from Lise and look at him now."

"What!" Both Theodor and Lise turned red from the word.

"Alright~alright… Enough with the playing around. Time for the meeting to start."

All of them turned towards the voice.

"Alright, I will finish this later."

November 23, 1998

U.N Mandarake Base,

Utah, America.

The cold weather did not help with the morale of the troops. The troops were feeling down since the fall of Belgium. Another country fell to the Beta. The advancing menace was unstoppable since they arrived back in 1968.

A white coat figure walked around the hanger filled with technicians and TSFs. One hanger can hold up to 30 TSFs. Capable to load weapon and ammunitions to each TSF in 5mins before deployment, the crew worked hard to ensure a victory and the survival of the Eishi. The figure continues its walk till it reaches a storeroom. The figure turned the handle of the door and slowly walked into the dark room.

"Hmm… Never knew you were this crazy, little sister?"

The figure lit up a smoke in the small storeroom. It was not full with items. Just small piles of boxes that were worthless.

"Sigh~… First meeting since ever and this is your first question? Besides that, I'm not the only one who is crazy… So can you help me?"

The other figure in the room also wore a white coat. It was a laboratory coat used by scientist. Both had the same figure and facial features. The first one had her hair in a bun while the second just let hers flow down.

"Congrats on the promotion. You were great in those fields of studies."

"Stop avoiding my request."

"Ok~ok… What do I get in return?" The first smirked happily.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied back in disgust.

"Oh cold~… Well, not like I expected anything from you… So I heard you are preparing a lot of stuff… Planning something big, I guess?"

The second lady just stared at the first figure intensely.

Not wanting to spill any secrets, she slowly stood up and walked towards the first woman.

"I just want to save humanity as much as you do, Onee-chan…"

The first lady smiled at the response she just received.

They both spend a few minutes in the store. Unknown to anyone in the base. Whatever they were discussing, not far away from them, a lone man just watches…

 _*30 minutes passed*_

Both women walked out together, then separated to their own path. The man watches as the older figure walked closer to him.

"So… What's the deal?"

"She has not yet reach that part yet. Just as you said, the theory is still in the first phase…"

She took out a smoke and lit it up. Inhaling the smoke, she continued.

"But she did notices that I was asking too many question. Would it be better to tell her the truth?"

"Would you?" He replied immediately.

She was taken back by his response. Looking into his dark eyes, she found her answer to her question…

"Sigh~… Alright. I will just monitor the situation. Keeping tab on my sibling is my favorite past-time to do…"

The man grinned and heads back towards the hangar.

"Oh! Before I forget. Here is the file you ask."

She took out a piece of paper and handed to him.

He took it with eagerly. She saw something in him changed… Like a small boy getting a candy for first time in his life.

On the paper was a record of a person. Recently applied for the army, not yet approve. Currently at school. It was a young lady. Age 15. The minimum age to be serving in the military. Since the war, the army were facing a shortage of manpower. So in order to counter this, most countries implemented a law of allowing recruits of age 15 and above to serve and all man and woman are to be drafted into service.

She noticed that he was trembling at the sight of the photo.

"God! How long since I had seen her…."

That question alone made her seeking more…

She left him in his state of happiness. She went back to her office and lean back on her leather chair. Let a sigh out, she took out another cigarette and lit it. Remembering the first time they met, she often wondered what kind of sin did he done to suffer this fate… In fact, she had been working along with him for five years and not once did his prediction was wrong. Scaring yet helpful, his ideas and tactics were above any general or tactician she knew. However, she was not her younger sister. Her sibling was a genius in these field. Hers was in the medical studies. Her passion was in the bio make-up of the Beta. And one could say, him included. When she discovered his real agenda, she was in awe of such plan. One might say that she found the Holy Grail. A phone rang woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Hello?"

"Chairman Kouzuki? You are needed in the office."

Releasing a sigh, Kouzuki Motoko, Chairwoman of the U.N Tactical Command, just stood up and walked to the door. Mumbling; "Aaa… Wish I had talked more with her…"

 **U.N 10** **th** **Tactical Mechanized Division(TMD)**

 **Queen Base, Maine, USA**

 **1** **st** **December 1998**

The dust was becoming thicker with every minute of driving. Even though she was in a sealed car, Captain Lise Hohenstein, of the 3rd Company 'Kajiu', 56th Battalion, 45th 'Craze' Regiment, watches in a heavy heart as the last transport plane left the Queen airfield. With it was her step-brother, Theodor Eberbach, Captain Theodor and Major Irisdina Bernhard. Members of the famed, GDR's 666th TSF Squadron. Missing them already, Lise turned away to clear her mind. Thankful that was able to meet them after such a long period of time, Lise wondered if the past event had act out differently, would she be alive. Dreams of her getting shot by her brother was always haunted her sometimes. Even though they were just dreams, Lise felt as if it did happened in a different time. She could not explain it but to her, it was too real.

The car was heading towards a hangar that was busy with activities. Since the EU and U.N decided to help each other, there were many redeployment for many of EU's divisions. This included the 666th squadron. Reassigned to U.N 10th TMD for cooperation, most of them were a bit hesitant at first. However, with her brother and Irisdina's efforts to make sure everyone felt safe and home, they were able to adapt with the different work environment.

"LISE!"

A voice called from the distance as the car stopped and Lise stepped out. Looking to the running figure, Lise noticed the light brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Still small build, recently promoted Captain Katia Waldheim ran up happily towards Lise. Upon reaching her target, Katia jumped and hugged her old friend. Not seeing each other for 10 years was too much for them. Tears fell onto each other. From afar, Major Pham Thi Lan stared with pride in her. Personal assistant to Irisdina, Pham was happy with the improvement in the army and the German people towards her and her race. The first to be promoted to Major, Pham had to thank the support of Irisdina with helping her all the way.

"Lise!"

"Katia!"

Pham realized that everyone was watching the two ladies in their moment of happiness and envy them greatly.

"Alright. We can continue this another time." Pham broke them up before the hangar was filled with crying girls.

"Seriously, you, girls, need to behave at your age."

"You mean like you?" Lise called out while still hugging Katia.

"Hmmm… Did you say something, Lise?" A distressed look appeared in Pham.

"Ah! Now you two stop it!" Katia quickly tried to defuse the situation.

The trio started arguing within themselves as the rest just looked on.

"ACHOO!"

Irisdina turned to Theodor as his nose became redder.

"You should had stayed in the base. I should have taken Pham with me."

Irisdina sighed as Theodor blew his nose.

"And leave me with them? As much as I want to spend more time with her, I know you will need me more."

Irisdina's eyes grew bigger with that statement.

"Ooohh… Is that the truth, my dear husband?"

Theodor turned red at the realization of his words.

"Ah! Aaa…"

Irisdina giggled at her husband. Theodor was not good in revealing his emotions well. He was like this when he proposed to her back in Germany. Back then, both of them just got promoted and it was during the time when Lise was transferred to the U.N. There were a man who was able to reverse the damages done by the Stais to Lise. The only condition that Lise was needed to be transferred to the U.N in order to do the treatment. Since then, both Theodor and lise were able to improve their relationship. The scars were there but at least, they were family once more.

 **To be continue** …

 **A/N: So after watching Schwarzesmarken, I found myself going full burst mood on the writing. Currently finishing the draft for chapter 3 and 4. Hope by next week, should be able to upload chapter 3. For those who notices some hints of some certain character's history, please take note that I read the spoilers and decided to use them in my own way… With that, thank you again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 2: From yours truly

**Vakyrie-624**

 **By**

 **A/N:Hi there! Sorry that it took a bit longer than expected. The next chapter of my story. Been busy with work, that's why I took a longer time to proofread this. If there is any mistakes, please let me know. With that, enjoy the chapter!**

 **From Yours truly**

 _ **Somewhere below a starry sky…**_

" _Beautiful, is it? I have never seen such beauty… Hmmmm… Why are you so quiet?"_

 _The man asked in a rude tone. His eyes stared coldly into the maiden before him._

 _Both stood below a cherry tree on top of a hill, overlooking a city._

" _If you have something to say, then speak…"_

 _The maiden keep her silent. Not moving or staring back at the man, the maiden, wondering wildly in her mind, tried to speak the words that was needed to be heard._

" _I…ii..." Unable to hold it, the young maiden began to tear up._

 _Releasing a heavy sigh, the man put his right hand to her left cheek and slowly wipe away the tears._

" _Ssshhh… What's with the tears, huh? Are you the strong one between us?"_

 _With those words, it caused the maiden to look up in the man eyes in a fiery gaze._

" _I… I do… don't want to see you go…" The maiden felt her chest becoming lighter in weight. As if the weigh that she was carrying was gone._

 _The man stared back at her. Leaning forward, the man was about to give the maiden a kiss when his mouth stretched wide, showcasing the thousands razor-sharped fangs, and biting down the maiden's face._

 _Only the sound of flesh and bones being crushed and grinded echoed in the night sky._

 **In a bedroom**

Waking up in a shocked state, the figure in the bed rose up and started to breathe heavily. The bedsheet was soaked in sweats and the figure's clothes were in a messy arrangement. A gust of wind blew into the room, dragging the curtain away. Revealing the moonlight, it filled the room with its nightly shine. It became clear that the figure was a female. Slim build with a fair colored skin, the lady slowly control her emotions. The dream was too real for her. She almost could feel the teeth ripping away her flesh.

 ***Knock! Knock!***

"Sis! Are you ok?" A small young voice called out into the room.

"AH! Kenji! I'm ok." She got up and rushed to the door.

Slowly opening, the lady looked down to a small boy, rubbing his eyes in circle rotation.

"Kenji, this is no good. You need to go back to sleep."

"Aaawwww… But I heard you were shouting…" The boy named 'Kenji' replied back.

Embarrassed that her youngest brother heard her cries, the young lady took the little boy by the hand and bought him to his bedroom. Opening his door, she quietly put him to bed and gently soothes him to sleep. Watching him falling to sleep, the young lady smiled at his innocent face. Such warmth filled her heart. Looking at the snowy window, the young lady's heart dropped as the thought of him going to war scared her. With the recent age limited dropped and the advance made by the alien these past few months, she wondered what will happen to her two little brothers if they went to war. The thought of losing them and not having the bodies return frightened her so much.

Back in her bed, she laid down on the soft pillow, wondering her mind off. BETA. Never had humanity be close to death before the arrival of the aliens. Hearing news of destruction of many countries and the loss of countless lives. It made her think how small her life was. Frightened with the outcome, she slowly think about her choices. She was about to finish with school and now she was at the crossroad, wondering the fate that awaits her.

Five blocks away, a figure was watching the young lady with a binocular. Cloaked in black clothes, the figure stared with intense glaze.

"Never expected you for being a stalker…" A cold tone voice appeared behind the figure.

"Oh! It's you… Since when did you arrive?" The figure asked as he kept watching the lady from afar.

"After the meeting, I took a private flight when I heard you were heading here."

The other figure came out from the shadow and stood near the edge of the ledge.

Both of them were standing on a rooftop of an apartment building.

The other figure removed his hoodie and revealed a red hair.

"So is this the woman?" The red haired guy asked as he pulled out his binocular to see the lady in question.

"Why should I tell you, Theodor? You are not supposed to be here."

"So as you… Irisdina suspects something is going but decided not to get involved. I don't blame her… Ever since that day, I was asking myself if I did the right thing."

Theodor looked up to the sky and sigh at the sight of the snow falling.

"If you made that choice, you will suffered greatly, my old friend. Trust me when I say this… That path is not made for you. Don't go there." The figure rose up to meet Theodor's eyes and spoke with a voice that experienced a lot in life.

"And if I did? What will you do?" Theodor asked in anger.

"Then Lise and Irisdina will die. By your hands…"

Silent. No words. Nothing.

With the last statement made by the cloaked figure, Theodor realized that how foolish he was. Remembering the moment of him holding a gun to his step sister, about to put the trigger. Only stopped by the figure before him. Promising to help Lise to recover, Theodor thought a long time before letting Lise to go with him. That decision alone was made as a loving brother. Not as a cold killer.

"Thank you… for everything you done…" Theodor sighed.

"Aaawww… How cute!"

"SHUT UP!" Theodor raged.

Jolted up by a sound of a shout or scream, the young lady looked around to find the source of the noise. Wondering who made the noise, she went to back to bed and tried to go back to sleep.

 **December 6, 1998**

 **Tokyo, Japan.**

The room was filed with the Imperial Japan's bureaucrats and military officials. Most talked among themselves. The air was heavy with alcohol and tobacco aura. Non-stop chatting rattled the window gently as more people spoke louder over each other. One might find it unbearable to be in the room.

"Sigh… Will they just stop grumbling already?" The spokesman, or to be accurate spokeslady, sighed loudly under the heavy noise that was the audiences.

"To think that I have to beg with these people…" she cursed under her breath and adjusted her long purple hair.

Making sure that everything were in order, she walked up to the stage and begun her proposal.

"Ahem… Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko, from the United Nation 28th Tactical Command. And I am here to announce that the U.N Command had approved the operation to retake Yokohama."

The crowd became restless and anger.

"WHAT?!"

"Why the U.N approved such an operation?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT T…?"

Rising her right hand, Yuuko silent her audience and continue to speak.

"With regards of the Japan manpower shortage, the U.N agreed to help out with the operation. They will be providing the units needed for this operation and will give aid to the civilian population."

One of the bureaucrat stood up and shouted; "The civilian is under our care. Who the fuck are you to give a damn about them? You fucking whore!"

"Because **YOU** don't give a damn. That's why **I** and the U.N has come to an agreement. Since you all love to waste time and resources, I have no choices but seek their assistant. Since we are at the topic, tell me minister, what did you do to improve the situation? I have not seen anything improved since I came back."

Yuuko was fierce in her words. She did not want to back down from reality. The aura in the room went cold. Although her words were knifes to their hearts, they knew too well the situation they were in.

Ever since the fall of Kyoto, the imperial army was lacking manpower and it showed in its defense and strength. Eight hundred thousand military personnel lost in the defense of the country in a short matter of six months. The political office knew that they were have to seek aid from other nations. Or lose the battle and their homeland.

"Dr Kouzuki. My name is Sakaki Kurechika. Might I know what will you gain from the U.N?"

Yuuko looked to the voice. There was no mistake. The voice belongs to the Prime Minister Sakaki Kurechika. Many dislike Sakaki for being weak but Yuuko see it the other way around. He was trying to keep the balance between both parties. He knew about the hidden agenda that everyone had. He might be the best bet for her plans.

"Well, is it obvious? Total cooperation with the U.N and aid for the people. What more do I want?"

Yuuko said it like a child telling a truth about something, at the same time, lying about it.

The prime minister sat in his chair, debating his next words.

"And what about our involvement?"

Many in the room rolled their eyes in disgust.

After what, to Yuuko seems be, a lifetime passed, she walked out last of the room. Letting the clearly irritated bureaucrats leave the area first, she found the disgusting aura had left with them. Sighing loudly, Yuuko took a deep breath to cleanse her spirit.

"If you find it difficult, you are in for a bigger shock, my little sister…" A women clad in a scientist coat walked up to her.

"Motoko! Since when did you arrive?" Yuuko was a bit surprised.

"Pretend that you never see me. I'm here to bring some items to you personally."

"Hmm… if you want to see me personally, that means that my request has been approved."

"All of them have been approved. All you need to do now is to give them what they want. Can't expect everything to be handed out for free."

"Hmph! If you were trying to learn more about my plan, you will need to go through the procedure..." Yuuko pouted at her older sister.

"Argh! The long way route must I take? Anyway, I will be providing some materials for your 'request' and a group of new personnel for your staff." Motoko said as she took out a cigarette to light it.

"Must you smoke in front of me?" Yuuko pointed out at her sister.

"Argh! Why must you…"

Motoko was cut off by a lady in uniform walked up to them.

"Chairman Kouzuki. You are needed immediately." The lady said in monotone voice.

"Sigh! Well, till next time, my cute little sister." With that, Motoko left the room.

Wondering how did her elder sister managed to get such a high position in the command, Yuuko shook off her tiredness and looked at the documents that were given to her by Motoko.

"Hmm… couple of officers, tech and the usual…"

Yuuko went down the list and stopped at one comment.

"Transfer Request: Approved.

Personnel: Major Sergeant Udy Grim

Division: U.N. 28th Tactical TSF Command & Research; 624th Taskforce, "Hell-Savior".

Codename: "Deadman"

Note: Requested by Chairman Kouzuki Motoko. M.S. Udy is to be transfer and reassign to the program; "Alternative IV" as soon as possible."

Yuuko was puzzled. Why her sister would reassigned a NCO to the program without informing her?

The name of the man in question did not bring up any memories. Yuuko would know the name if he was a famous person in the U.N. Nor a rank of Major Sergeant existed too. It could be only means one thing. This man was working directly under her elder sister's command. It was rare to see her sister having a personal assistant. That made it more interesting.

 **Outskirts of Sendai**

 **U.N. Yamada Base**

The road was uneven and rough. The weather was equally unbearable. Yet, in a remote outpost, stood a lone guard at a hidden gate between two buildings. The guard was wet, cold and tired. But with a fierce determination, the guard stood and guard his post bravely. A rumbling sound echo throughout the forested base. A black sedan rolled over the hill before the guard and slowly slowed down. The guard did not need to stop the car as the vehicle parked inches away from him. Rolling down the window, the driver just took out a card and flashed it to the guard. Seeing the card, the guard saluted and let the car pass by.

"Hmm… The security here is more… 'easy'. Why is that so?" Yuuko asked her driver while looking at him via the rear mirror.

"A lot things happened these days, madam. The U.N. just offloaded two battalions in this base. And yes, the new batch of cadets are currently doing their training."

"Ooohh… Tell me, how is my old friend doing?" Yuuko smirked at the thought of her old classmate.

"Sergeant Marimo is currently leading the training for the 207th Training Unit. The cadets now know why the sergeant has the nickname; "Mad Dog"."

Jinguuji Marimo.

Both Marimo and Yuuko went to the same school and class. They were like twin sister. Inseparable. Marimo was the happy individual with a keen sight in observing and reading ahead of anyone completing her. Also giving out her 100%, Marimo never fails to impress others to strive forwards. Both had a different ideas of saving the planet. Marimo went on to serve with the Imperial Army while Yuuko went on a different path to further her studies in applied quantum physic research.

"Madam?"

Yuuko, lost in her thought, awoke to the find the vehicle had stopped and the driver was standing beside her with the door opened. Stepping out, Yuuko could hear the sound of drills being bark out and footstep echoing throughout the base. Walking around the temporary base, Yuuko noticed that there were a lot of young cadets. Not yet reached the age of 18. Such youth would be the payment for the humanity survival. Not many knew that. Yuuko buried that thought deep down in her heart. She can't afford to be soft now. She had come so far to start doubting herself.

Remembering the first time she saw a long brown haired lady beating down a cadet, Yuuko was in awe of the sight.

 _ **Imperial Army Hakuryou Base**_

 _ **June 1996**_

" _DOOORYYYAAAA!"_

 _The first cadet jumped at the brown haired lady but was thrown off with ease. The second cadet tried to tackle the opponent but received a boot to the chin. Blood gushed out of the cadet's mouth._

" _COME ON! IS THIS YOUR BEST?!"_

 _The lady continue to abuse the cadets with vulgar words. Being at the receiving end of the abuse, the first cadet, short auburn red haired, slowly got up. Weakened by the repeated beating, the cadet's breath grew heavily and shallow._

" _Like hell, I'm going down like this…" the cadet spoke between breaths._

 _The cadet wiped away the blood stains near her left eye and took off the combat shirt, revealing a black sport bra beneath it. Yuuko was taken back. She presumed that the cadet was a short male, with the height and short hair. Plus the cadet's fiery determination to continue the sparring made Yuuko to presume that the cadet was a male._

" _Oh? Is that so… I figured that you might quit now as you're not in any condition to continue…" Marimo smirked happily at the cadet._

 _Undeterred, the cadet strengthened her resolve and pressed on her attacks._

 _Jab, then an uppercut followed by a couple of punches to the stomach area. The cadet's attack were unrelenting and brutal. There were three more another cadets on the ground, defeated. Only the first cadet just kept on pressing the attack._

" _Hmm… That's one brave lady." Yuuko whispered quietly as Marimo blocked all of the attack and with one move, brought down the cadet to her knees._

 _On her knees and bleeding, the cadet took one last look at Marimo and mumbled; "We… alm~..." Falling forward to the ground, the cadet hit it with a thud._

Yuuko smiled at the memories of Marimo getting the medics for the cadets. With that meeting, fate helped Yuuko to befriend the cadet who kept fighting and made her a leader.

"Vice-Commander. Welcome back."

Yuuko turned to the short brown haired officer, saluting at her.

"Sigh… Aren't you early, Isumi?" Yuuko asked to the former cadet, now Captain of her elite team of experienced Eishi.

That determination Yuuko witnessed in this officer matured and improved with the passing of time. Yuuko, herself, made the decision to appoint Isumi Michiru, the second elder of four 'Isumi Siblings', as the Squadron Commander of 9th Squadron of the Special Task Force A-01. Also known as Valkyrie Squadron or Isumi's Valkyries, the squadron had the highest causalities rate out of all the United Nation Forces. With many dangerous missions they undertook that many would consider as suicidal, it was natural to find a commander who have the determination and compassion to lead such a mission and strive for success.

"Just finished with the paperwork. Glad to have replacements for the team." Isumi said in a sad tone.

"That last one was indeed hard for all of us. I was hoping that I would not have to use you in such a mission." Yuuko stated with a regret look on her face.

"It was unavoidable, madam. We did lost a lot, however we gained the upper hand in that mission."

Yuuko smiled at Isumi. Her ability to adapt and focus solely on the mission and to see the good light in a dark world was something to admire at.

They both slowly made their way through the maze of checkpoints and passageways to their destination. Upon reaching the 45th basement level, Yuuko saw up ahead of them were six armed guards, standing in front of a single metal door. Isumi was perplexed with the amount of security for one single door.

"Hold! State your visit." The tall bulky solider spoke in a husky voice.

Yuuko and Isumi were taken back by the request but quickly stated the nature of the visit.

"We are here under the request by Chairman Kouzuki." Isumi looked at Yuuko in awe.

"Wait a minute." The guard turned to his radio attached to his left shoulder.

No sound was made by the guard or the radio, as if he was speaking with his mind.

"Alright, let them pass." The guard ordered to the rest of his team.

The metal opened with a hissing noise. The two ladies entered into a large cavern-like room. The height was about 20 meters tall and was large and spacious enough for a full division load of TSFs.

"Wow! Never knew that they made this." Isumi looked around to get an understanding of the room.

"Captain, what you about to see is totally classified." Yuuko informed her squadron commander as they reached to the center of the room.

A little girl in a U.N uniform stood before a glass tank filled with a green liquid. Isumi was wondering why such a young girl doing alone in a military base when she noticed that the little girl had a ribbon on her hair in a shape of a bunny hair. The little girl turned to Yuuko and tip-toe up to speak to her.

"Hmmm…" Yuuko brought herself down closer to her and closed her eyes as if to hear more clearly to the little girl's small child-like voice.

"-ed. And also, they were looking for this place." a tiny voice echo the floor.

"Oh?! Even they are here. Interesting… Isumi. Prepare yourself for our unwelcome guests…"

Yuuko smirked happily as Isumi pulled out her sidearm to the sounds of six gunshots outside the door.

"Oh! They are early."

"Vice-commander! Please stand behind me." Isumi instantly stood in front of Yuuko.

The room grew quiet as the two ladies stood idly.

"WHAT TH-…" One loud bang echoes from the door.

Isumi watches on with a scared look as two more loud bangs rang out, followed by the metal door been pierced through with hundreds of shots.

"A shotgun?" Yuuko said with a perplexed look.

The little girl peeked out behind Yuuko and mumbled a few words. Both Isumi and Yuuko did not get the words but whatever it were, she looked like she was talking towards the door.

"My~ My~ It seems that the security was insufficient." A man spoke from the door.

"I admit that the guards were poor in skills when it comes to you…" Yuuko walked up to the door with a grin on her face.

"Oooh? So you KNOW of me then?" The voice was husky and low. Almost monotone.

"Your people has been crawling around the place that I have no choices but to move to another location." Yuuko crossed her arms as she was about to pick a fight with the man on the other side of the door.

"Well then, pardon my behavior. Let me introduce myself. My name is Yoroi Sakon."

 **Queen Base, Maine.**

 **December 9, 1998**

"So that is the final details. Any question?"

"No. I know more of the report." The tall uniformed man spoke to the screen.

"I know that. Anyway, the chairman wants a report to be sent to her every week. So try not to forget, ok?" The person at the screen asked in pain.

"Hmph! Like I need a second guess..." The man switched off the screen and left the darkened room into a busy hangar.

The place was crawling with personnel and equipment as the base was preparing for an operation.

"Leaving us, Sergeant?" A young lady asked him as he walked past her.

"Yeah, new order. You will be ok without me?" asked the man.

"Hell yeah, I will be ok. So it's from the top?" The lady asked enthusiastic.

"From HER."

That one word was enough to silent the hangar.

"OH!" The lady gave a shocked look.

"Look, I will be leaving Tommy in charge while I'm gone. Listen to him and you will be ok, alright?"

"Ok."

Both of them just nodded to each other and waved goodbye.

The man walked away from the hangar, towards a small plane that was preparing to take off.

The guard at the plane asked for the man's document and was shown all the details.

"Alright. You are cleared. All the best."

The guard saluted even thought it was not required for him to do so.

He did so out of respect.

As the plane reaches the end of the runway, the man took out a worn-out letter and a photo of him with a short hair girl. He was young in the photo and the girl was hugging him, smirking at his messy hair. He smiled at the photo as he unfolded the letter and slowly read the content. Although the letters were faded, at the bottom was clearly been seen the words;

"From yours truly,

H-…"

 **A/N:Ok, you may be confused with the pacing but this is how I want the story to be. If you feel that I need to change the pacing, just drop a review or pm me. I might change it but need some time to adjust it. I'm working full-time so my free time is limited. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter. The next one will feature the main cast in their early stage of the military life. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Regrettable Reunion

**Valkyrie-624**

 **Written By**

 **Chapter 3: The Regrettable Reunion**

 **A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait. Life kept bugging me with a lot of thing. This chapter will seems like the pacing is off but trust me, I'm working on it. Good news! Schwarzesmarken is finally greenlight for steam. Meaning less time for other projects. There goes my last few remaining free time I have. My story will follow the standard story of Muv-Luv Alternative, however there are a few big changes. This will throw plot off course but I will get it back onto the road again. With that, I thank you for your support and enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **December 12, 1998**

 **U.N Yamade, Sendai, Japan**

The cold weather plagued the base with unbearable strong wind. The soldiers living in the base were subjected to unreasonable temperatures. Going as low as -10 degrees, one will seek any shelter from the cold winds. As the weather kept its misery course, a lone cargo plane struggled to bring itself stable in the unforgiving winds. As the plane lined up with the base runaway, a gust of wind blew it to its side in the attempt of throwing the plane off course to the runaway.

"Hold on! This is going to be a hell of a landing!" screamed the pilot as he wrestled with the plane control.

The lone passenger put on his seatbelt and putting his head between the legs as he prepared to brace for impact. The two pilots fought hard against the control as the plane slowly made its way to the runaway. Falling from the sky with speeds unsuitable for landing, the pilots held their breath as the plane touched the ground with a heavy thud. The landing gear suspension took the brunt of impact and blew the tire apart. Sparks flew as the plane grinded towards the end of the runaway. The emergency personnel raced towards the wounded plane as smokes rise from the burning wheel.

 **Three Hours later,**

The security office for the control tower was getting quieter with every passing minute. With the main bulk of the personnel who were involved with incident had left after the questioning, most of the guards were happy to have a moment of peace after a hard day of work.

"Sigh… is there anyone want a drink?" asked the middle-aged security officer as he slowly stood up and walked towards the vending machine.

"Any sweet. I need it." Mumbled a young female security officer with her sliding down the sofa.

There were a group of three men who said that they were heading out for a smoke and left the two other security officers behind.

"What a day, huh?" asked the male security to their guest.

The guest was no other than the lone passenger who survived the landing.

"Please don't mind my staff. They are still learning." The security hand the guest a drink.

"It's ok. I got my own back home in base." The guest took a slip and sighed heavily.

"So, you are the new guy I have been hearing all day. Sergeant Major from the States, right?"

"Major Sergeant. Technically, my rank is equal to a Colonel but lower. It's a new rank that the U.N introduced sometime while back."

"Ah I see. No wonder I had never heard of it. By the way, I'm David. Captain of the 29th Base Security Corp." David reached out to the guest.

"Good to know the name of my savior. My name is Udy. Just Udy will do."

The both shook hands and started talking about their military lives.

"Sigh… Why do guys are so easy to make friends with each other while we, girls, need to go trial test?" the female guard on the sofa groaned loudly at the sight of her commanding officer being friendly to a stranger.

"Jealousy is one of your strong points, Sergeant Lina." David smirked at his subordinate.

"Don't mind her. She is like this since posted to my platoon. I don't really get her sometimes." David sighed as he took another slip of the drink.

"I think that she is more overprotective of you. That's what I am getting from this angle." Udy joked at the scene.

"WHAT?!" Lina jumped up in protest of the remark made of her.

"SEGREANT! Watch that tone of yours!" David barked angrily at Lina.

Lina sat back down with her head looking down to the floor in defeat.

"Captain. There is no need for such reprimand for that kind of outburst. It is natural for her to react in such a manner." Udy calmed down David as he walked away from them and proceeded to the window grill.

Snow gathered at the ledge as the wind blew new fresh one around the window. The sounds of the storm made many in the base felt like the death were calling for them. The howling made everyone feel unease and worry. With the cargo plane making an emergency landing, the runaway had to close down for repair and removal of debris and leaving only one other working landing strip for both take-off and landing. The technicians spent hours in cold weather, trying to get the TSF working and movable for combat as the metal tends to freeze at the joints.

"So, what do you exactly do in the U.N? If you don't mind I asking, Sir." David folded his arm in front of his chest.

"I make better TSF. You can spend years and millions in making new type of TSF to fight against the BETA. However, with the limited resources, I prefer making improvement in the older models. Make them last longer and fight better than the 3rd or 4th generations." Udy exclaimed proudly.

"And that's the reason my sister sent you?" a lady voice echoed in the room.

"Madam!" Both Lina and David stood up in attention and salute to the newcomer.

Udy turned around and was shocked to see his commander in front of him.

"Motoko-chan? Since when did you arrive?" asked a surprised Udy.

"Hmm? Motoko? Do we really resemble each other that much?" the violet haired lady questioned Udy in irritation.

"Huh? Wait, you are not her?" Udy realized his mistake.

"Sigh… You must have worked with her for a very long time if you called my sister by her first name."

Udy stared in awe as the woman introduced herself as his boss's younger sister. The famed scientist, who gave the world the quantum causality theory and Alternative IV, Vice-Commander Kozuki Yuuko. Similar to her older sister, Chairwoman Kozuki Motoko, in facial and hair style. It was not uncommon for people to mistake one for the other.

"She did told me that you will react like this when you see me for the first time." Yuuko smirked at Udy.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I'm just a bit confused. It's almost like seeing Motoko-chan." Udy shook his head in apology.

"Well, I'm not like my sister at all, for your information. And it is good to see you alright." Yuuko smiled happily at him.

Realizing that her smile was the same smile he had seen on Motoko's face, Udy took a step back from her.

"O-Ok. I hope that I'm not in trouble?" Udy laughed nervously.

Captain David and Sergeant Lina watched helplessly as the room grew cold and dark while the witch came to claim its prize. Only the sound of unholy laughter rang out throughout the base.

 **Dorm 31, Yamade Base.**

 **13 December 1998, 0800hrs.**

The room was dark as there were no light source to be found. The owner of the room covered up most of the windows with curtains and switched off all the light applications. Sitting on the bed, the person was rubbing the face slowly. Been at it for some times, the person ignored any noise coming from the door. Still in pain from the last night incident, Udy slowly got up and reached out to his chair. Making some mumbles about a certain 'witch', Udy wondered what did he gotten himself into.

Knock. Knock.

"Mr Udy! You are needed at the meeting room C4 for briefing." A male voice shouted from the door.

Udy looked on to the door. Not moving or tried to reply back to the message, Udy sighed loudly and stared at the picture frame placed on the desk in front of him.

 **20 minutes later.**

The room was bustling filled with the occupants chatting away while waiting for the speaker of the meeting to arrive soon. The tone of the room was tense and moody as many would not spend their free time for a small incident report and debriefing.

"So, you heard about the flight? They tried to land in that weather even though the tower denied them."

"Must be carrying something important; to be trying to land in those conditions."

"Whatever! They must be some savior-like asshole who think big of himself."

The talks were seems to referring to the last night flight incident. As the mood swings to the angry range, a pair of ears caught hold of a topic most interested to the owner of the ear.

"WHAT?! Are you sure? C'mon, you're gotten to be kidding, right?" A military clerk asked out of fright.

"No! I'm not kidding. I saw him at the lobby last night. Smiled at him but that's it. Did not want to risk it, man." His colleague reply back in rapid speech.

"What?! He is here?! Shits!" Another man cursed under his breath as a group of officers slowly entered the room.

"Hmm… I wondered who this person they are talking about is." A ponytail blue haired lady spoke her mind out.

"Eh? You are interested in a man? That's unusual of you." An auburn red hair lady smirked happily at her blue haired friend.

"MUN-A-KA-TAA! Better keep that hole in control before **I** take control." The blue haired lady slowly stood up with an aura of darkness surrounding her.

"Munakata! Hayase! Settle down now." Isumi Michiru ordered her subordinates with a strict tone.

Newly promoted 2nd Lieutenant Munakata Misae and Hayase Mitsuki, of the 9th Squadron (Isumi's Valkyrie Squadron), A-01 Special Task Force. Both served under Isumi for the only 1 month. Being the top in class by their own batch, Hayase and Munakata served with professionalism and pride. Isumi was proud and glad to have them in her unit. However, their personality tends to clash a lot, to the point of Isumi having to issue heavy punishment to them.

"This is not the place for your attics. We are here because of Vice-Commander's orders." Isumi reminded them angrily.

"Alright. Settle down. Let's start the briefing." The officer, standing on the podium, calming the crowd down as he set his paper ready to be read.

"Ok, first order of business. Last night, the airfield had to shut down for five hours due to the incident with the C-130 making an emergency landing because of the bad weather. No casualty. Only minor damages to the runaway." The officer begun the meeting with the last night incident.

Due to the commanding officer of the base being relax on the way of having a meeting, one might say that this base had a causal way of doing things about. It was unusual but it made the men understand the situation they were in.

"And now with the main topic." The officer dim down the lights and drew the crowd attention to the screen in front of them. A map of the city Yokohama appeared before them. In the center of it was the dreaded BETA Hive. Home to the accursed aliens.

"As you can see, the hive is now completed and with it, the BETA can launch attack to any part of Japan without difficult. The Imperial Army is currently organizing a plan to reestablish the frontline into a new and improved defensive line near Mount Akagi. Today's briefing is to discuss any plan to retake Yokohama."

The room started to grow tense and dreaded as many felt that it was unwise to take any action against the enemy with the loss they took in the past few months. Some talked that the Japanese government were trying to gain favor with the U.N. as their military might was fading away with every loss they incurred.

"Sir! Is this just a theory… or are we been undertaking such an attack?" An officer from the back shouted to the speaker.

"No… It will be just a discussion for us to have if such an attack is needed." The speaker answered calmly.

"Meaning that we **are going to**." The officer sighed loudly to the answer given to his question.

The crowd grumbled loudly in anger. The speaker reacted worriedly to the crowd.

"So are you telling me that we should just abandon Yokohama and the rest of the world to the BETA?" A female voice asked the crowd.

"ALL! ATTENTION!" One of the higher rank officer shouted to the crowd. All stood up and stood in attention to the newcomer.

"Please be at ease. And sit down, we have work to do." Vice-Commander Yuuko stood before them, at the stage.

The display changed to a new map as Yuuko prepared to brief her men. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

 **Leavesden Aerodrome, London**

 **20** **th** **December 1998**

The aerodrome was small. It could only hold small detachment of 6 TSFs. Yet it was enough for a group of special force.

"Ah! How I wish that I was back in base." Lise Hohenstein complained loudly to the comm. After been transferred back to the GDR's 666th TSF Squadron (Schwarzesmarken), she was happy to see old faces, even though it was a bit tense for her situation.

Lise was the step-sister to Captain Theodor Eberbach of the 666th. Having separated during their attempt to escape the Stasi control, Lise was forced into joining Stasi and worked with no dignity as a human. She was treated with little pity or respect and had to use her body to gain information for the Stasi. Her will was broken and her emotions running wildly in her days as a swallow (honey-trap). The only thing that kept her going was the promise of meeting her step-brother. And when the time came, Lise made the choice of getting her brother back into Stasi when she found out that Theodor was helping the rebel to overthrow the Stasi.

The cold weather pierced the cockpit and Lise hugged herself to keep warm. Her suit was designed to keep the warm insulated but she just felt the cold entering her body.

Lise looked at her left hand and realized that it was in this weather, when her life changed forever.

Back then, after her fight with Theodor ended with her capture, she was bought to the rebel base. Pham Thi Lan managed to score a direct hit to the visor sensors with an RPG before narrowly escaping a hail of gunfire from Lise's 20mm guns. The rebels wants Lise to be executed for her crimes. Broken, unwanted and in despair, Lise's only wish was to be with her brother. Theodor came into the room and hugged his sister. Tied and blindfolded, Lise knew that her time was up. She tried desperately to get Theodor to abandon the rebel and rejoin the Stasi. Hearing a handgun being cocked back, Lise told Theodor to forgot this version of her and always remember the days of her and their parents having fun together.

"Wait. Why must you do this?" A male officer asked her brother.

"I…Sh…Lise is…" Theodor choked in his own tears.

"Sigh… If I can manage to help Lise to recover, would you let me have her?"

Lise was surprised at the request. She can only felt the room getting quieter after the request was made.

"Why would you help me?" Theodor asked to the male voice.

"Because I had someone like her before and I made the choice to follow the crowd instead of saving her."

"But is this not saving her?" A female rebel voice yelled back to the male voice.

"Lise is not Lise." Theodor said in a regardful tone.

"Lise is your sister, regardless of what other said. If you choose to abandon her in her time of need, what will you say to your parents, huh?"

The room became quiet again as Theodor pounded his mind to the question.

"What make you think that you can help us?" Theodor asked.

"I have some knowledge in psychology. And besides, I worked with her for 2 years so I know the shits she had to face."

Lise's heart skipped a beat as she just recognized the male voice.

"No. No… No… It can't be… Is it really you?"

Lise woke up from her day-dreaming as Katia kept shouted out her name over the intercom.

"Ah! Sorry, Katia. I'm just cold. That's all." Lise smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously, Lise? I swear that you looked happy for a moment there." Katia laughed at Lise's awkwardness.

The two girls laughed at each other like sisters playing around in their free time.

"So do you missed him?" Katia asked happily. It was quite some years since she last speak to Lise.

"Huh? Brother? Of course, I missed him." Lise responded with joyfulness in her voice.

"Ahahaha… I know that. What I meant was; do you missed Mr Grim?" Katia watched with anticipation as Lise grew bright red from Katia's remark.

"AH!... THAT'S… WAIT… I… HUH?" Lise shambled her words during her attempt to combat Katia's remark.

"OOOH HOO! Someone seems to be defensive about someone." Kaita gave a cheeky glare to Lise.

As the two female continue to argue with each other, a lone figure watches from the sideline with a smile.

"Sigh… Just leave them alone and they became two little children needing an adult to monitor them."

"Come on, Pham. It is not like they can have fun all the time." A short orange haired lady patted Major Pham at the back.

"Anett. It is not like you are not a well-manner woman." Pham smirked at her short friend.

1st Lieutenant Anett Hosenfeld. One of the original member of the 666th. Took a few years to be an instructor for the new cadets entering into the squadron. Only recently just joined back as a member at the request of Irisdina.

"I can take that. I have to admit. I missed this." Anett smiled at the memories of the old days.

"All units! Please be advice that there is a small group of BETA heading to Wormley West End from Nazeing. Consist of mostly destroyers, they are currently at Lower Nazeing near St Leonards Road. The 25th Infantry is handling the operation."

Kaita and Lise stopped their antics as the alarm went off. Just as the news filtered in the intercom, Pham appeared on screen.

"Lise. Kaita. Follow me." Pham commanded with a tense voice.

Lise knew when Pham made that voice, something scares her.

"Pham! What is it?" Lise asked worriedly. Kaita gave a concern look.

"Anett! What is the situation at Nazeing?" Pham ignored the two girls as she watches as Anett bought her TSF on top of a fuel tank.

"My drone is showing me that the 25th is getting their ass beat." Anett exclaimed with a sense of humor.

"They pushing them back to Paynes Lane line. Can't see any response from the defense force."

"Huh? Didn't the info stated that they are mostly destroyers? How did they managed to get that far?" Kaita questioned the situation as the four women flew towards the scene with haste.

"This is Major Pham of the 666th. We are providing assistant to the group forces." Pham announced to the main defense signal.

"This is Captain Falke of the 78th Panzer Battalion. Glad to see fellow countrym- I mean lady. We are currently heading to the scene near the rail crossing at Nazeing new Road from Barclay Park. We will be provide covering fire for the 25th." A young male officer spoke onscreen.

"Understood, Captain. We will head in and hold the line till all have retreated to the second line of defense."

"May the Valkyries show your way to victory, Madam!" The young captain wished the 666th good luck.

The four MiG-21 Balalaika TSFs flew over the town of Radlett. Passing Shenley and Brookmans Park, the sound of K-25-300 engines screaming loudly over the night sky.

"Alright. Instead of in pairs, we will work as a team. There are many crossing at the Lee Valley River. However the Beta are focusing on the one near Broxbourne. There is a small island we could use as a barrier against them. The map show only one road leading into that island and a railway ran through it."

Pham might had used to give briefing and ordering the squadron. However, she felt comfortable and relax. Pham looked on to her screen as her three friends discussed their plan of attack. It had been so long since they had worked together like this. Lise may had tried to kill her with the 20mm, but Pham had put that aside since learning the improvement Lise had gained during her time of recovery.

From the distance, the 666th squadron grew closer to the scene of the disaster. Columns of smoke rising from the forests. Bright reddish-orange glow lit up the horizon. The sound of metal crushing could be heard.

"Captain Falke! What is the situation?" Pham pressed down the intercom button.

"This... Captain Falk-… Heavy conta-... 25th is alm-…" The radio was filled with static.

"Captain! Repeat. I say again. Repeat last trans-"

Before Pham could finish her sentence, a huge fireball appeared before them.

The explosion covered almost the entire valley. As the four girls searched for the source of the explosion, a buzz sound filled their headset.

"Look up!" Anett screamed loudly.

All four stopped and looked to the sky as the B-2 bombers carpet-bomb the Beta into submission.

"What the hell?!" Anett looked on with a surprised look.

"Did they called in an air support?' Kaita wondered out regardless of anyone listening to her words.

Lise shivered as the flashes of light reminds her of the days during the Stasi time.

"Alright. I just got word that high command have issue an air attack on the Beta. All unit are to be remain on standby." Pham told them in sigh of relief.

Pham noticed that Lise was shivering. She knew that Lise's past could not be 100% erase.

"Lise. Come on. Let's go back."

Lise heard Pham and looked at her on the screen.

With a cheerful smile, Pham asked if they should have a reunion dinner soon.

Lise could not heard that properly. Pham want to have a reunion with her?

After what she did to her during the Stasi period. After the pain she have caused.

She have right to kill Lise or cast her aside. All of the member of the 666th have.

But they did not. All have enough of losing loved ones.

Lise may have been their enemy, but today, she was their valuable ally and friend.

Pham's face showed Lise that reason.

Lise's mouth trembled but managed to give an answer.

"Yes."

To be continue…

 **A/N: Well, there are a few things I need to improve. I have decided to post every new chapter when I'm done and confident with it. Meaning that it will take a while. I know that not showing what happen next might turn people off, but I'm confident with it and will try to make it more enjoyable for you, readers. With that said, again thanks for your support and will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4: From East to West

**Valkyrie-624**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _ **From East to West**_

 **Written by**

 _ **A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. Busy with exams and work. Hope you like it. This is a long chapter.**_

 **21 December 1998, 0300hrs**

 **Hertford Heath Outpost**

 **Nazeing, London.**

The four ladies spent their few minutes, drinking a lot of water and stretching their tired limbs, waiting for the next sortie. The outpost was recently underwent a major upgrade to the defensive wall. Surrounding the outpost were the mass thick reinforced concrete wall. Standing 35 meters tall. The wall could withstand the burnt force of the destroyer-class Beta for at least 30mins. That time was enough to evacuate the outpost, provide that the base was not surrounded.

"Aaaahhh!... That really hit the spot." Anett sighed happily after gulped down a full bottle of cold water.

"I agree. At last, we can take a breath." Kaita nodding her head while breathing heavily.

"Hmm… Are you girls really alright?" Pham gave a concern look.

Seeing two of her best pilots, on the floor tired, was not a great sight to behold.

"Sigh… Please ignore them, Pham. They are just old." Lise was finishing with her discussion with the maintenance team who were working on their MiG-21 Balalaika.

"WHAT?!" Both girls turned their heads towards the person who made the comment.

"Girls! Now really, is it the time for this?" A frustrated Pham smiled at the trio.

Pham turned to Lise in a swift movement.

"Lise! Come here please?" Pham begged Lise to be beside her.

"What is the matter?" Her blonde hair bounced around as she walked up to Pham.

"What do you see? Are you thinking the same thing as me?" Pham handed Lise a map with detail information on the Beta location and path of attack.

On the map, the Beta held the eastern side of the motorway 11 or M11. From Saffron Walden to the northern side of London, the enemy held with an iron grip of the land used to belong to the Britain. Now in reaching distance, the people of Luton feared with their lives, hoping that the armed forces could hold the defense line to the end. Manning the line were the remnants of the German Democratic Republic or GDR. The 666th was part of that forces. Stationed at the Leavesden Aerodome, the 666th task was to provide ground support to the 25th Infantry and the 910th Armored Brigade and the suicide mission of wiping out the Beta feared class, Laser-class.

Lise studied the map in intense glare. Seeing that the 25th retreated to the Broxbourne Line and the 910th trying to hold out at Waltham Abbey, the situation in Nazeing was getting worse. Noticing that there was a new update of the movement of Beta, Lise traced the line to try to predict the next move. The new information showed that at Sawbridgeworth, the U.N and the France forces were able to withstand the attack, however in the south at Loughton, the Italian force were receiving a hell of a beating. Wave after wave, the Beta unleashed a hell-bent attack on the Italian. The 184th Divisione Paracadutisti Nembo or 184th Airborne Division Nembo was the main force holding the line from M25 to Woodford. Providing support for the Italian, the American force, consist of the 12th Armored Brigade and 3rd Infantry Division, went to their ally aid and currently assisting with the evacuation of non-essential personnel.

"Are they evacuating Enfield?" Lise asked worriedly.

"For now, they are but not fast enough." Pham gave a cold look.

Lise wondered at the comment, then she realized the reason. Not enough manpower. The Harlow Defensive Line was weakened after a series of small but brutal attacks by the Beta. They were small in number but efficient in causing massive losses on the human side.

"If they managed to break through at Loughton, the American will have a difficult time to withstand that attack." Lise began her analysis of the situation.

"We could use the river between Enfield and Buckhurst Hill as a barrier. Maybe we can get help from our 32nd TSF Squadron at Stratford to launch a flanking attack at Woodford. The artillery at East Barnet need to step up their support if we want to hold at Waltham Way."

Pham smiled at Lise's analysis. She could tell that that person had not just rehabilitated Lise to normal but managed to input some of his personality into her.

"Huh? What are you smiling about?" Lise noticed that her superior officer smiling happily at her.

"Oh nothing. You just reminded me of him." Pham looked away to the distance.

Lise bought the map closer to her chest. Her face burned away the cold snowflakes. Her reaction to the mention of that person made her heart skip a beat. After the long period of rehabilitation and spending more time together, Lise realized that she had that someone, who her heart was longing for, beside her for those three years without noticing it.

"Yeah, I know, Pham. I really missed him a lot." Lise grew redder with her comment.

"OOOHHH! Someone turning into a cherry." Both Anett and Kaita shouted their comment loudly for the whole base to hear.

 **Yamade Base, Sendai**

 **Japan. 23 December 1998**

 **0930hrs**

The PX was bursting with noise and excitement. News came down that the Beta was launching an attack in Britain. The framed 666th Squadron was featured in the report. Four TSFs managed to stop a company-sized Beta at Lee Valley Park after the 25th Infantry retreated from their three days straight battle with the enemy.

"Look! The demon managed to wipe out those Beta like hot knife cutting butter."

Comment like that was common throughout the PX. Many praised the 666th. Others idolized them. Only one ignored the hype and continued eating his breakfast.

"Sir? Eh… The vice-commander is asking you." A timid lady NCO spoke softly.

Udy looked up to her and nodded in response. She smiled proudly at the reply and cheerfully walked away.

Finished with the breakfast, Udy walked towards the northern part of the base. The base was huge and consist of 6 main buildings, 12 hangars with 2 runaways, a fuel depot, and a 40km land for training use. The base was mostly used as a training ground for the imperial army.

Reaching at the basement level 8, Udy slowly walked up to the wooden door with her name on it.

Opening the door without knocking first, Udy prepared to plunge into hell.

"Hmm? You don't seems to be the one without manners. Why didn't you knock?" Yuuko asked from behind her desk.

The room was a bit messy with papers skew all around the floor. Stacks of files piled up on her desk. For someone who was known as the genius of the world, one might expect to see a neat room. Not a janitor room.

That comment Udy made a mental note to not speak of, instead burying it in layers of bad memories.

"At least you noticed that I was here. Motoko-chan normally don't even feel the presence of a soul until when I'm up in her face." Udy sighed at the recollection of the old days back in the U.N R&D department.

"Hmm… Sound like her." Yuuko smirked mischievously.

"So… Ms Kouzuki, what can I do for you?" Udy smirked darkly while bowing down towards Yuuko.

Yuuko was taken back by his words. She learned from different sources that Udy was the head chief in the U.N TSF Research and Development and he was one of the engineers to use old models to refits and reused for the armies against the Beta. Seen as a top brain in mechatronic engineering and field strategic, almost all the top brass highly recommended him. However, all his works earned him many promotions which Udy declined without any haste. Udy spent most of his time working on improving the TSF both software and hardware. Rarely taking a break, many of his personnel nicknamed Udy; "The sleepless".

"I understand that you had spent sometimes with the British forces in London. Have you heard the news?"

Yuuko looked on Udy with a strong examination on his expression.

"I would be in a big trouble if I denied that I did hear the news. Read the report. I'm grateful for their survival."

Yuuko caught a small smile forming on his face.

"They are a group of great troopers to be with. I kind of miss their antics." Udy laughed at his memories.

"Oh? So I can take it that you prefer to be with them then?" Yuuko crossed her legs suggestively.

"If I had a choice, then yes." Udy paused for a while before continuing with his words.

"However, if Motoko requested, then I had to follow. Normally she would not ask me unless she has been forced to a corner."

Yuuko noticed that Udy seems to be carrying a heavy weight on his shoulder. Choosing her next words, Yuuko was debating whether or not, should she ask why her sister had such control on him. All statements in his file reported that Udy is not one to be controlled. There were many court trials against him for many reasons. Disobeying orders, misconduct with an officer, violent against commanders and recently, was nearly charged guilty for a violent assault against an unarmed NCO and a civilian.

"Hmm… I would not ask the reason, but did my sister tell you the objection of this transfer?"

"To assist with the development of TSF. I understand that you had been gathering the top minds in the field of mechatronics." His answer was quick and to the point.

Both did not said a word. Their stares could kill anyone else who was in the room.

"Anything else?" Her comment was a statement, not a question.

"Not at all, Mdm." There was a hint of defiance from his answer.

The room went heavy in the air. Yuuko realized that they were not making any progress so she decided to change the topic.

"I understand that you spend some times with the 666th for a long period. How did you managed to get involved with their TSF research?"

Udy looked into Yuuko's violet eyes and saw the determination in her. He knew that she was the same as Motoko. A strong-willed individual.

"My dad served alongside with them. So it would be expect for the son to be with his dad and help out with the TSF research."

Udy threw an "It's hopeless period" look at Yuuko.

"Ah! I see. I heard of your father. Must be hard to be working under him?" Yuuko knew more of his father's record and understood that it must be difficult for Udy to be compare with his father.

"Difficult would be an understatement." Udy laughed at the thought of the hardship he experienced.

"Understand this, I normally would choose my staff. However, my sister has seen it fit that **you** can be a use to my project."

Yuuko turned serious and stiffed her shoulder.

"As you know, the situation in London is beginning to get… chaotic. The British Government had recently ask for support from the U.N Headquarter as they were hit by insider attacks by the terrorist group, Refugee Liberation Front or RLF."

Udy's blood boiled from the mention of RLF.

"With that said, my unit will not be taking part of the relief effort. I have a need for their skills. However, I just received a formal request from a squadron of mine to join with the relief effort. Not the whole squadron. Mainly just two idiots."

Yuuko rubbed her forehead like she was having a headache.

Udy stared at the sight of a tired and frustrated Yuuko. She must be under a ton of pressure, Udy thought.

Wait! Is she trying to say that she wants me to go? Udy wondered confusedly.

"With all my engineers and technicians putting their focus on my project, I can't send a team to support those two pilots. Then you came along…" Yuuko eyed mischievously at Udy.

Udy almost wanted to take a step back and run to the hills.

"Ah! I'm so glad that my older sister worried about me too much."

Her smile was not one expect from someone who was supposed to look grateful.

A cold shiver ran down on Udy's back as Yuuko stood up and walked slowly towards him.

Yuuko walked up to Udy and with an outstretched hand on his left cheek, she grew him closer to her until her right cheek was parallel to his left side of the face.

Yuuko whispered into his ear; "This is a good time to see how good you really are."

Yuuko watched with a smile as the blood drained from his face.

A dreaded look appeared before her.

"Please don't take this in a hard way. My only primary mission is getting started with the Plan VI. I may had gathered the best minds in this base but not all are in the same page."

Yuuko walked away from Udy and stood in front of the blacked window.

Yuuko sighed loudly and turned around towards a scared Udy.

"You know, having too many cooks can spoil the pot." Yuuko smiled softly at the person in front of her. He almost reminded her of her younger self. Filled with dreams and hope.

"Why didn't you rejected the transfer?" The tone was filled with confusion and angry.

"Because someone like you knows how to save this world from its fate."

The air was turning darker with every second passed and the weather seems to agree with the situation.

"How far did you get?" It was Udy's turn to sigh and relaxed with his posture.

Giving Udy a smirk, Yuuko answered back with a phase; "Far enough."

 **Hangar 08, Yamade Base.**

 **1205hrs.**

The crews were scrambling around in panic. A recent shipment of equipment had arrived and the supply officer just went AWOL, causing everyone to search for the missing documents.

"If this happened in my old base, Hell will be the next stop." Udy commented as he looked on with pity as the crowd fumbling and knocking one another down.

"You have to forgive them. My men are seasoned personnel but not the…" Yuuko left that part out as they both witnessed a stacks of cartons fall to the ground.

People started to yell to one another. Fits rise and thrown about. Reason flew out of their head as frustrated technicians, who were under heavy pressure, exploded one by one.

"God! Where is the commanding officer?" Udy took a few steps forward before been stopped by Yuuko.

"Let them be."

"But Madam!"

"I always believe that humanity can be saved if we work together."

Yuuko paused as she watched one of the female staff pulled a falcon punch to a well-build man.

"And that includes working out our differents."

Udy was shocked at the sight. Normally this would be enough for a death by firing squad. However, Yuuko, since her takeover of the base, has given free rein to her commanders. All had the freedom but must pay a high cost. Absolute loyalty to her and the plan. Nothing else.

They walked past the scene and continue towards the western end of the hangar. On this side of the hangar, the crew were busying with their work. The commotion on the other side didn't little to disturb their concentration.

"I can understand that providing the men with the freedom of movement would allow such efficient progress and motivate them to do their upmost. However, would it also allow a backlash against you?"

Yuuko understood Udy's concerns. She knew too well of the outcome of such freedom. But she really needs them to focus on the project and nothing else. Humanity had suffered great losses during the war and if she could save millions at the cost of her and her men, she would gladly do it. Sometimes, Yuuko was seen as a witch. Willing to sacrifice lives for her goals. Unbreakable Witch of the East.

"Let's just say, I knew it from the start that I would be a monster to many."

Udy noticed that a sad look appeared briefly on Yuuko's face.

They continued towards the end of the hangar. At the location was a group of five personnel, talking to one another. Udy saw that there were three men and two women. The men were officers and the women looked like maintenance technicians. With the great number of male population fell deeply in the past few years, every military institutions started to daft female combatant into their army. This caused the ratio of man to woman to be a huge different. For every three male in service, there were at least nine female in the service with them. And the number of experienced male soldiers fading fast, many leaders would promote and transferred the male into administration and support roles.

"Vice-commander!" The older male officer gave a salute to Yuuko.

"Jack! How many times to just forget with the formality?" Yuuko shook her head in frustration.

"I'm sorry about that, but in front of my men, I need to make an example for them." The officer spoke in a husky voice.

"Alright. Oh! This is Major Udy. He will be taking over the 88th Technical Corp."

"It is Major Sergeant. You could say that my rank is similar to a major." Udy reached out his right hand towards the older officer.

"Ah! I was wondering about it. I'm Captain Jackson Vine of the 88th TC. Well, that makes me your second in command." Jack smiled sheepishly while shaking Udy's hand.

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Narumi Takayuki. 7th Defling Squadron." The second officer with a short black hair saluted.

"Also 2nd Lieutenant, my name is Taira Shinji. Same unit." The brown spiky hair officer gave a bright smile.

Udy turned his attention to the two female staff.

"Ah! These are my new staff. Hey! Come on, introduce yourself to the commander." Jackson frowned at their poor manners.

"I..i… My name is Sakura Ayase. Specialist-… Sergeant." She gave a shy look and turned away to hide her red face.

"I'm Lina Kimonto. Also specialist sergeant." She gave a shaky salute.

Udy gave a worried look to Jackson.

"They just recently joined the unit. Fresh out of the academy. This is their first day." Jackson answered while looking at his charges with a grin.

"Ah I remember now. You, girls, are from the U.N. Technical Course, am I right?" Yuuko looked surprised.

Jackson looked at Yuuko with a confused look.

"Yes, madam! We are from the same class. Spend two years together." Lina answered the question with confident.

"Madam?" Jackson almost looked like a lost child which made any of the female staffs nearby to be awe with his reaction.

"It is a highly recommended and one of the best school to be sent for training in the TSF development. The requirement to enter is almost impossible to pass, even with those elite have problems trying to enter." Yuuko gave him a small brief of the school.

"It was not that difficult." Lina boasted proudly.

"Lina! You should not have said that." Sakura told Lina in a meekly tone.

"Sakura! You should really speak up loudly. The captain can't even hear you." Lina turned to her childhood friend and tapped on her forehead.

"Hhhnggg…" Sakura covered her head in a meek protest.

"Oh my! What a unique group of personnel you have, Jack?" Yuuko smirked happily.

"Jeezz. I wondered what they did in the academy. I feel like an old man sometimes." Jackson sighed hopelessly.

The three other men just stood there in awe of Sakura's cuteness.

Yuuko saw this and could not help it but wait for her chance to have fun with them for the moment.

 **Crooked Mile Road, North of Waltham Abbey.**

 **Nazeing. 23 December 1998.**

 **1510hrs.**

From their position, they can clearly see the Beta at Galley Hill. Swarming the area with their number, the Soldier-class Beta turned towards the human position and rumbling down the hillside.

"Here they come!" The American force, who came into this area to provide aid to their ally, the 910th, were bracing themselves for the attack.

The 1st TSF squadron from the 12th Armored was the only TSF squadron out of 4 squadrons that was tasked to protect the right flank of the 910th Armored. With the 25th being retreating back to the 3rd line of defense, the task of holding the position fell to them. The American force were stretched thinly across the line and almost every time, there were be holes that required to be plug.

"Knight 4! How's our ammo count?"

"Knight 1. We got barely enough for another 2 to 3 hours max." Knight 4 pilot answered with haste.

"Alright. That could not be help. Knight 3 and 5. Hold our right flank. Those bastard will try a left flank this time. Our friend from the 910th will handle anything on our left. You guys just make sure nothing gets past you."

"Roger that, Knight 1."

"Knight 4. Just do the same thing. Provide artillery support for us and scout out those destroyer class. If they are here, we will need to deal with them ASAP."

"Copy that"

"Knight 6, 7, 8. Hold the front. You will be our roadblock."

"Sure thing, Knight 1."

"2, you're with me. We will be the headhunter this time."

"Wilco, Knight 1."

Knight 1 could feel the sweats slowly making its way towards his lower back. He know that, without any support or resupply in the next hour, his squadron will have to fight in melee weapon. And that is something that he wants to avoid.

Even with their fast movement with the mecha, no way could they survive in a melee fight with the Beta. Very few pilots could hold out for a long time. The American pilots were trained primarily in usage of long-ranged and melee combat but not them. Many of them barely knew how to use the small knife in the TSF's hip compartment.

"Knight 8 to 1! We got shitload of Beta over here. We need to give ground soon." Knight 8 did nothing to hide his fear.

"4, snipe those at the back for me, will ya?"

"It's not that easy, you know! Can ya tag them?"

"Mary! Watch out!" Knight 6 called to her friend who was getting swarmed by the soldier-class.

"SARAH! HELP!"

The American F-15E Strike Eagle fought hard to wipe out its enemies from overwhelming it. However, with every kill, there was another to replace. The number began to take effect in this battle.

"No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" The pilot could only scream for her life as the armor was slowly eaten away and the bulkhead, that was protecting the cockpit, began to melt away to reveal to the Beta the helpless prey.

"SARAH!" Her bloodcurdling scream rang out from the squadron intercom. A cold dread filled the team minds as they knew that they could not do anything for the lady.

"MARRYYYY!" The pilot tried to reach out and save her friend. After losing so many in the past few days, Mary and Sarah were the last survivor of their group. From the same school and village, both of the ladies were inseparable. Sarah watched in horror as the soldier-class broke open the hatch that was protecting Mary. She want to save Mary. She did not want to lose another loved one. She could not live with the pain anymore.

Three shots rang out and explosions surrounded Mary's TSF.

"WHAT THE?"

The hand that was gripping Mary dropped to the ground. A pool of blood gathered around her.

"Mary is alive!" Sarah saw movement from Mary on the video camera.

Bringing her TSF next to Mary's ruined TSF, Sarah opened her hatch and dropped down to save Mary.

Pleading for Mary to be alright, Sarah ran into the gore and blood towards Mary's almost lifeless body.

"MARY!" Sarah called her friend.

Mary was a mess. Both of her legs were broke in two places. Her white smooth hair was mixed with mud and blood. Her body had cut marks all over her. Her breathing was heavy.

"MARY!" Sarah called out once more.

"Sa-… Sarah… Ah… I can't mov~" Her words was filled with fear and coldness.

"It's ok. I'm here. I will bring you back." Sarah tried to lift Mary up, but as she did that, Sarah noticed that they were in a big trouble.

Leaving the protection of the TSF and the squadron, Sarah risked both of their lives to the Beta. There were a few soldier-class slowly making its way towards them. Reaching for her sidearm, Sarah realized that a 9mm bullet would do little against the thick skin of the soldier-class. Hugging Mary closer to her, Sarah looked at her injured friend with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Mary. I always cause trouble for you…" Sarah started to cry at her hopeless situation.

"It's no-thing… You… alwa~… make my ti~… worthwhile…" Mary smiled through the blood-soaked face.

Embracing one other, the two girls prepared for the end.

Again, explosions surrounded them once more.

Dusts and dirt covered them as the ground shook with the explosion. The soldier-class screamed in anguish as the bullets split apart their bodies into pieces.

"Hey, you two! Start running, will ya?" An angry voice called out to them.

"We will be providing cover. Please help your comrades." Another calm voice command the knight leader.

"Thank you! You came in the nick of time. Sarah! Bring Mary to me. We will get her to field aid." Knight 1 opened his hatch to help with Sarah.

"Who are they?" asked Knight 2 in surprise.

"Knight Lead. This is Mother. The 666th is providing cover for you. Head back to Cornmill Stream. There will be a squadron there to provide aid and resupply. Please head there now." A female operator spoke through the intercom.

"The 666th?" Knight 4 gave a shocked look.

"Understood. All Knights, we are leaving this place. Let the 666th handle our withdrawn. Knights, move!"

As the Knights squadron began their retreat from the battle, the four MiG-21 TSFs stood before them, blasting their guns towards the incoming horde. The sights of the Russia-made MiG operating in the battlefield was something of a beautiful painting. Nothing could compare it to the awesome firepower and performance of the MiG-21.

"Anett! Cover the 10 o'clock. There are some of them over there."

"Yeah! Got it!"

"Lise! Cover me. I'm going to the right side, about 300 meters. There is a small hill I could use for spotting."

"Alright! I'm going with you. Pham?"

"Ok! I can handle here. You, girls, take care, will you?"

Their teamwork showed how close they really were. Even with their dark history overshadowed in every report of them, nothing could change their unbreakable bond.

 **1 hour later.**

The Knights squadron were resting while waiting for their TSF to be resupply. Their teammate, Mary, was still undergoing surgery to save both of her legs. Doctors did said that if had they did not bring her in earlier, she might have lost her legs and maybe, her life. A lone figure kept pacing around outside the operating tent.

"Sarah! You need to rest. Let them take care of Mary, alright?" Knight 1 or Captain Tim Berson, leader of 1st TSF Squadron, stopped in front of the worried and tired Sarah.

His number 6 in the team, 1st Lieutenant Sarah Brown was a young pilot recently reassigned to the unit four months ago. Previously from the US 10th Mountain Division, Sarah and 1st Lieutenant Mary Withmore were best friends. Came from the academy in the states, they were so close, to the point of rumors flying around that they were lovers. After today's event, Captain Tim had a better understanding of his two female pilots' relationship.

"But sir…" Sarah's voice was dried and rough.

The two officers stood still in the cold wind. Winter was upon them. Even with their suit keeping them warm, the exposed skins took a beating against the wind. Around them, the place was crawling with activities. TSFs getting refuel and resupply with ammunitions. The wounded were slowly being sent back farther down the line. The constant sound of shovels digging the earth as new bodies kept pilling nearby.

"Trust in them. And Mary too. She is not going to leave you alone, will she?"

Just as Tim gave his assurance to Sarah, the doctor peeled back the tent flap and took a deep breath of air.

"Ahhh… AH! Captain. Just when I need you… You can rest easy. She going to make it."

Both officers took a sigh of relief. Tim wiped away the sweats on his forehead.

"Can I see her?" Sarah was literally begging the doctor with her puppy eyes.

"The matter of fact, you can. She was asking you the whole time."

The two men watched as Sarah jumped into the tent like a child would.

"So… how is she really?" Tim turned dark at his question.

"Won't sugarcoat it. Mary is really a lucky girl. 10 more minutes and we had to cut her legs. She can walk again… but not in long while."

Tim knew what the doctor was getting to. Mary might not be able to fly again.

"Any chance of recovering?" Tim asked the good doctor. If there was any chance to keep her in the unit, the better it was for him to chase it. He need Mary to stay in the team as Sarah would go berserk without her. Mary was Sarah's lifeline.

"There is… but it is hard to get the treatment now…" Doctor took out a lighter and lit up the roll of tobacco between his fingers.

"Why is that?" Tim gave a puzzled look.

"Because the man who can help Mary is working with the U.N… and if I am not mistaken, currently working alongside with Jason Dark."

Tim shivered coldly at the name.

Jason Dark. The Dark Reaper.

Brigade General Jason B Dark, Commanding Officer of the U.N Space Command. Leaded the Space Lunar Task Force 624 into battle during the First Lunar War. One of a few high ranking officers to survive the first encounter, Jason was well-known for his exploits. However, Jason was a hardliner. He refused to give ground to the enemy. Even when ordered to. He believed that humanity had a chance to win if had the world leaders allow him to keep fighting at the moon. His tactics may had saved thousands of lives… but at the cost of his own men and women. Most of the times, they were politician's family members. To the world, Jason was a hero. However, in the government's eyes, he was a thorn in the rose. Unforgiveable for his treatment to the riches, Jason had once sacrificed the Chinese Premier's son unit to the enemy, in order to save a city. The premier had offered bribes and wealth to Jason for his son's survival. But that did little for his son. The premier watched helplessly as the live feed of his son's helmet cam showcased the last few minutes of his son, before a jagged rows of teeth appeared before the camera and turning the screen into a dark red images. Only the sound of a human agonizing scream and the crushing of meat and bones, echoes throughout the room.

"Who would risk their career for that man?" Tim wondered out loudly.

"Many would want to work under him, given his kindness to fellow his fellow soldiers. I do agree that Jason had some… 'ideas' that clashes with ours. But he had proven himself, did he not?" Doctor gave his two cents on the matter.

"Besides, had he stay, he might be able to hold the line a bit longer."

Tim looked away from the doctor and focused towards the tent. Deep down, he did not want to risk his team any more danger, but he knew if he did little, Tim will never get to keep his team together. His 1st TSF squadron was the only family he have left.

"Can you make the arrangement?"

"I will try…" The doctor paused for a moment before continuing.

"Maybe I can contact an old friend, hmm?"

As the two men discussed with each other, inside the tent, Sarah carefully caressed Mary's left cheek. Like lovers longing for one another, the atmosphere in the tent was lovely-dovely. Many felt unease with the amount of love pouring out from these two ladies.

"Sarah… Why are you still crying?" Mary's words nearly choke the already sobbing Sarah.

"Sorry… 'hic' It's just… 'hic' you got hurt because of me…" Sarah trembled in fear as Mary ran her uninjured hand through her raven hair.

"Come on. You did saved me after all. Look, as long as we are together, we will be alright, right?" Mary knew that under Sarah's tough shell, was a fragile little girl. To many from the outside, Sarah was the older sister and Mary was the little sister. However, when they were alone together, Mary would take up the role of a mother and Sarah would ask to be pampered.

"Sorry for not be able to be strong for you…" Sarah wipe away the tears from her green eyes.

"That's alright… Say, did the doctor said anything about my condition?"

Sarah gave a confused look.

"They said that you're going to recover well soon. Why do you ask?'

Mary turned pale and realized that they were trying to bury the truth.

"I… I might… not be able to fly with you anymore…"

Sarah's mind went blank as it tried hard to process every word and meaning of the sentence Mary spoke.

"What?!" The tent went from a place in Heaven to a place of Hell.

 **Yamade Base, Sendai**

 **Japan. 23 December 1998**

 **1900hrs**

A constant ringing echoes down the corridor. Luckily, the corridor was in the administration building and most of the staffs were in their own apartment. Hardly a soul would be able to answer the phone.

However…

"Hello?" A lone figure picked up the call.

"How bad is it?" The figure listened diligently to the caller.

Minutes passed as the caller slowly took its time. The figure sat on a leather chair and quietly listened to the details, being given to the listener.

"I see. I will make the arrangement… You have to handle the paperwork on your own. There will be… some "issues" that requires your immediate attention once the request is made."

The call went on for a few minutes before the listener hang up the phone.

The figure sat still in the chair. Its head tilted back in defeat.

"Should have stopped owning people..."

 **Hangar 09, Yamade Base.**

 **24 December 1998**

 **0915hrs**

"I told ya! The setting is supposed to be 580 MPa exactly. You shitbirds better get that in your head!"

The crew chief was chewing up his tech crew early in the day. With the recent replacements, fresh from the school, making a lot of problems, the senior staffs were having their hands full with the daily requests and maintenance.

"God… And here I thought that my day couldn't get any better. You, girls, done with the check-up?" Jackson asked without looking directly at his charges.

His two fresh crewmates were busy typing away on the console.

"Five more minutes!" Lina answered back.

Sakura was focusing on her analyzing on the TSF's programing and bugs. She didn't realized that her partner in crime was doing the same thing.

"BEEP!" A warning alarm sound off.

"AH? SAKURA! I was about to change the setting on the radar…" Lina exclaimed loudly towards her best friend.

"Lina, I told you that I was doing that." Sakura protested meekly.

"AND I TOLD YOU TWO TO FINISH THIS 10 MINUTES AGO!"

The two girls jumped at the sight of the raging officer. Barely their first day reaching toward the lunchtime and, already, they made their first big mistake of the day.

"Sigh… Sometimes, I wonder if I made the correct choice." Udy looked on at the scene of the chaos.

"Huh? Oh I see… Come on, it can't be that bad?" Narumi Takayuki joked heartily at Udy's depression.

"I had been used to strict order and discipline for a long time… Seeing this just made me shivers coldly." Udy sighed loudly while tapping away on the console that he was working on.

"I see. You are a military man after all. Make sense that you feel this way. Anyway, how's my leg doing?" Narumi changed the topic as he noticed a different in the settings of his Type-94 Shiranui.

A third generation all-purpose fighter. It was a joint-effort with the three main companies. The Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries, Fugaku Heavy Industries and 'The Kawazaki'. The design was taken from an older design, the Type-89 or F-15J Kagerou. A second generation fighter used for research in advanced development technology. The Shiranui has a Type-91 Jump Units which allows one to exceed 700km/h during flight. Has the highest points in terms of maneuverability, it was rumored that if given to a skilled pilot, the Shiranui has the potential to overwhelm a third generation model. However, this has yet to be proven.

"The pistons are not in place yet. However, you have been abusing this girl too much. All the gears needs replacing. And not to mention the wirings… Good God! Did you land on the ground without any jump jets or suspension? The whole hip is about to break off."

Narumi laughed off the comment while rubbing the back of his head. He has been doing some self-training with his Shiranui, but he didn't know how close he was to destroying his TSF.

"I take it that that laugh of yours is indicating that I am right… Seriously, the way you treat this lady seems to me, a reflection of your treatment to woman…" Udy threw out a shot at Narumi.

"HEY! That's totally uncalled for!" Narumi grew red.

"So am I right?" Udy gave a smirk look.

"Look here! I treat the girls just fine, you know. Matter of fact, they would flung their arms around me, wherever I go." Narumi boldly proclaimed.

"OH REALLY? ~…" A female voice called out.

Narumi turned white when he saw the person calling him out.

"Ah… I got to go. Sorry about this." Narumi gave a meekly smile and ran off towards two women at the entrance way.

"HEY! Where do you THINK you are going?" Udy shouted in angry.

Udy look on with a disappoint look as the figure of Narumi disappeared, along with two women, behind the hangar doors.

Alone at the cockpit, Udy quietly went back to his job. Checking again at the system diagnosis, Udy felt back home in his work. Yet he could not help but feel threatened by unknown force.

"Well… How are you holding up?" Yuuko looked down from the side of the cockpit.

Startled, Udy got back his bearing and faced Yuuko with a surprised look.

"Aren't you a bit early for teasing anyone?"

Yuuko giggled at the remark. She gave out a small sigh before reaching out towards Udy.

Weird out at the action, Udy naturally threw himself away to avoid the hand before realizing that it was not him that she was after for.

The sound of plastic ripping apart sent Captain Jaskson screaming Bloody Mary throughout the hangar…

 **Vice-Commander Yuuko Kouzuki's Office**

 **1020hrs**

"Sorry about the mess… Was planning to ask someone to clean up…" Yuuko left that remark for Udy as she noticed that he was looking around amazed.

"Now, what is your opinion of the TSF?' Yuuko gave a hard look at Udy.

"Wait a minute… Didn't you told me that you didn't need me?" Udy threw a doubtful look.

"I know what I had said the other day but… I just want to hear your honest truth."

Udy noticed a tiredness in her voice.

"What's happened?" Those two words were enough for Yuuko to decide to tell Udy the true reason…

"I hit a roadblock. My thesis on a certain subject is causing me to slump in my work…" Yuuko leaned back into the leather chair and slowly slide down.

"And how does it affect me?" Udy asked curiosity.

"Well, normally I would seek assistant with the egghead upstairs but…" Yuuko paused for a moment.

Udy didn't like where this talk was going…

"A certain gentleman is causing some "delay" with my process…" Yuuko took her cup of coffee and took a slip.

"…and with that, I can't go any further… That's when you come in mind." Yuuko gave a smile which is not a happy moment.

"I need your recommendation and feedback on the TSF by 0100 hours on the 25th December. After which, report to building 8, room 03-76 for new orders for your next assessment."

"New orders?" Udy asked worriedly.

That made Yuuko smile wriggly.

"Do you trust me?" The question made Udy uncomfortable.

A quiet but eerie pause filled the room.

Yuuko smiled even more at Udy which made him sweat even more.

"What do you know of Jason Dark?" Yuuko asked coldly.

Udy just turned cold to her question

Seeing Udy's expressionless face made Yuuko a bit startled. She expected him to response in a manner of surprised or scared as the name brought terror to my hearts and minds… including the top brass…

"How did you know?" Udy asked in cold, heartless tone.

"I am not that stupid to not see the links and clues." Yuuko toyed with his feelings.

"Besides, my sister would not let **any** -one become her personnel assistant. I had my suspicion on you when I got the transfer request. I never expected that I would agree with it…"

The room got tenser with the revelation.

"I prefer not to talk about him…" Udy demanded fiercely.

"Is there any reason?" Yuuko kept staring into Udy's cold eyes.

"No." With that single word, Yuuko became aware how deep and dangerous the hole she just dug into.

 **1120hrs**

After further discussing and debating, Yuuko dismissed Udy from her office. Her curiosity was getting the better of her… Of course, one might find the famed war hero had no feeling or love to anyone would adopt a child is a bit surprising…

However, that was not her main interest.

There were very few people remember Jason B Dark virtually. In fact, Yuuko remembered that from a report in the U.N, Jason ordered every single photo of him to be destroyed. Anyone caught with a photo was executed immediately. This caused a storm of debate when a few high-profile individuals who had photograph of him were trialed and sentenced to death. Many questioned Jason's motive for such a reaction. It was rumored that Jason was dying from his injuries and he was planning to clone himself… If only that was true.

Yuuko realized that his whereabouts is unknown even to her.

"Madam! We have a situation." A female voice called out to Yuuko from the intercom.

Startled, Yuuko picked up the phone and listen to her next problem.

 **Corridor towards the link-way between building 7 and 8**

Confused and frustrated.

Both may be different but today, they were one in the same.

Udy walked out from the room, knowing too well that he had failed to cover his track. If Yuuko can found out in a few days, how about the rest of the world?

His past and family history was something Udy buried deep in his mind and in the archives… If Yuuko managed to get more information from it, he had to take action sooner than he expected.

In this world, whatever history you have that can be used against you should avoid been exposed to the whole world…

Unbeknown to Udy, walking down the corridor with rage in his mind was not a good idea.

"KYA!" "WHA-!"

Two heads rammed into each other and a pile of paperwork flew up into the air.

"AH! Damn it, that's going to hurt for a while…" Udy rubbed his bruised forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Aaaahhh…. My head…" A female voice spoke out.

Udy looked up to the person he just crashed into.

The first thing caught his eyes were a pair of lovely legs. Unable to look away in shame, Udy slowly pulled his eyes upwards.

The legs were covered a white skirt which was connected to a dress. Surprised, Udy kept scanning his victim.

Mid-length height. Slim-build. Shoulder-length blue hair. Had beautiful fair skin.

However, it was her teary green irises caught his heart and made it skip a beat.

They spoke of tiredness and sadness… yet with a pride and determination to strive on in life…

They reminded Udy of his past…

The woman slowly looked up to her attacker and scorned at Udy's eyes.

"Ah! Where do you think are you looking at?!" The lady reacted by covering her chest.

It was a normal situation. For a lady, to see a man looking at her body with eager, to cover herself in protection.

"Wait! I didn't mean to look at you like that…" Udy looked away in a shame. "Just… I had… not seen a… woman for some time now…"

Udy told himself that he was an idiot.

"Huh?... Pffffttttt…. Bawahhahahahahaa." The woman started to laugh at Udy's weak attempt of an excuse.

Embarrassed by the turn of events, Udy quickly defused his mistake by putting it on the girl.

"Hey! I say, you really need to be alert more… and be mindful of your surroundings."

They both stared at each other for a while before bursting out in laughter.

"Sorry for bumping into you… I got distracted by something." Udy smirked sleepily to her.

"It's ok. It's also my fault for trying to carry this pile of papers…" The woman pointed out at the mess surrounding her.

"Here, let me help you." Udy started to gather the papers. At that point, he realized that she was out of place with her uniform.

"So… may I know the reason for a royal guard to be here?"

"What?! You know who am I?!" The woman was startled.

"That uniform of yours is not a common one, for your information…"

"Ah! I see… I should had known that you would recon-" She paused at her sentence as her eyes fixed at Udy's collar.

"A CO-LONEL?" The woman stumbled at her words as she stood up in a panic.

The stack of paper she had gathered flew again into the air.

"Woah! Relax… Calm down." Udy bend down again to gather the scattered papers.

"AH! I'm really sorry about my reaction… I… I just… This is my first time here in this base… I didn't expect to bump into an officer…" she sighed loudly

"Don't do well with officer?" Udy asked out of concern.

"No, It's not like I hate them or something…" Her eyes darted away from him.

"It's just that I don't like their…" Udy could see that she was searching a proper word to use.

"lifestyle?" The woman made a "not sure" face.

"I think I know what you mean…" Udy hold out the stack of paper and proceeded to stand beside her.

"Well… where are you heading?"

Realizing that Udy was offering his assistant, the women quickly refused his offer.

"No! Sir, let me carry them. It's just wrong for an officer to help out a cadet."

Her plea was understanding. Udy knew that her unit would punish her if word get out to them.

She is part of the Japanese Imperial Royal Guard.

The best of the best.

Made up of the Imperial Household Families. The Retainers.

Not surprising to see such young women entering the unit as most of the Imperial Household, whom support the Emperor, had sent all of their male to war… only very few came back… since the Battle of Kyoto.

"In the royal guard, it is not honorable… But here, in the U.N, you have to accept it"

Seeing that Udy was not going to back down his offer, the woman relented.

The both of them started to walk, side-by-side, towards the direction written on a piece of paper.

"I never knew this base was huge. I could get lose here forever"

Her reaction made Udy smile a bit. As if a nostalgic feeling appears in his mind.

"I agree with you. However, this is a research base, so they tend to build big."

After a few long corridor and turns, they reached their destination. The U.N. Administrative Office (Japan Branch)

"So this is the place?" Udy was amazed by the quantity of the wooden door. Made by the finest craftsman in Japan.

"Hmm… Yeah! This is it…" Her voice trembled in fear.

"What's wrong?" Udy show concern to her.

The woman turned her face towards him, not noticing how close they were standing together.

The tip of their nose touched each other. That contact was enough to send both to leap away from each other.

"Kya!"

"Shits! Would you stop being jumpy?"

Both of them blushed at their reaction. They were uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ah… I'm sorry about this…" The woman gave a gloom look.

Udy saw that and decided to press on with his curiosity.

"Why are you so unnerve?"

The woman kept looking down at the floor for some time before taking in a deep breath.

"Ok. Here I go…." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Actually, I'm here to make a formal request for a transfer."

Udy widened his eyes. He only just stared at her resolve. Her eyes spoke of her fierce determination. Unrelenting and unbreakable.

"You do know that the royal guard will have your head once this is made official."

Anyone can request a transfer to any unit, provided that they meet the requirement of that unit… but not the Imperial Royal Guard. No one can leave the guard… no one.

"Yes, I know… but-." Her face showed desperation and fear. Her body trembled slightly as she tried to finish her sentence.

"I want to do more than just being someone's glorified bodyguard." Her voice was filled with rage. As if her time with the royal guard had left her bitter and cold.

"I can't deal with those kind of people… any more…" The woman closed both of her fits tightly.

She realized that she had said too much and started to regret it.

"With regardless of their actions, you are still you." Udy asked calmly.

"We may be fighting the same enemy… however, the real problem is within us. Can we stand united in the face of such madness?" Udy just looked into her eyes to seek her response.

Unsure of what to reply, she rubbed her head in a moment of silent. The aura around her shifted to a calm feeling. Not one of fear and nervous.

The young lady stood unmoved as her breathing slowed down to a few breaths at a time.

"Maybe because I didn't want to die for something I don't believe…" Her face turned pale as she kept her eyes down to the floor.

"Then for whom, are you fighting for?" The woman felt his gaze grew tense with every seconds.

"Ah… m… my little… br-brothers?" Her face grew red in color.

A quiet pause surrounds them before Udy burst out in laughter.

"And for that reason, you wish to leave a unit that will have your head for breakfast for quitting?"

"Yeah…" Her answer sounded like a child telling a lie.

"Hmm… Alright! I need to go and you need to enter that room."

"Huh? Wh-"

With that, Udy opened the door and pushed her into the room in a hurry. After which, he closed the door hard.

Alone in the room with a another officer, the young lady could only blink her eyes at the action undertook by the man she had just been talking to for the past few minutes.

"I wonder if I was too harsh?" Udy asked himself as he walked away from the administrative office.

Stopping outside near the obstacle course, Udy looked around, only to see no one nearby.

Alone, under the clear night sky, Udy stood unfazed in the cold wind.

"Yeah… I know… I was harsh on you…" A tear rolling down beneath a hidden face.

"Wh-What? Huh?" The lady was standing in front of the door in shocked.

"Young lady. If you have something for me, please get it done asap. If not, leave the room." A cold, low male voice echo behind her.

"KYA! AH! I'm sorry to disturb you." She bowed down in respect.

"So, what is a royal guard doing in my office?"

Hearing it for the second time was getting on her nerves.

" _With regardless of their actions, you are still you_."

Remembering the guy she just met, she could not help but smile at his behavior.

"Stupid colonel." Her mind spoke.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the transfer officer and showed him the document.

"Cadet Kashiwagi Haruko of the 2nd Guard Regiment of the Imperial Royal Guard. I formally request a transfer."

 _ **A/N: Ok, this is a long one. Didn't expect to be this long. Hehe. Hope you enjoy reading this. I will try to write and finish the next chapter asap. *Finger crossed* Till next time, see ya soon!**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Haunting Past

**Valkyrie-624**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The haunting past**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait. I had a health scare which prevented me to continue with the story. Nothing serious but it will take some times for me to write and read-proof my drafts. With that said, hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Over the North Atlantic Ocean**

 **December 26 1998, Boxing Day.**

The flight to United Kingdom was a boring and unpleasant event. The 8-hours flight to Birmingham bought no joy to the passengers on-board for Christmas. The recent event in England had made it clear that serious plans were needed if humanity wants to survive against such madness.

As the pilot guided the plane towards its destination, the co-pilot noted that most of the countryside were in pitch darkness. The Beta invasion has directed all of England's resources towards the military drive. As a result, the civilian population had to make do with whatever resources they could gathered as the government priorities its R&D on weapon technology. The pilot lined up the plane with runway while the co-pilot went through the landing check list.

"Why do I get this feeling of dread?" Taira Shinji commented as the plane dropped a few meters in a sudden descent. Narumi looked at his long-time friend in a threating stare. "Why did you have to say it?" Both friends were startled when again, the plane dropped suddenly. "Come on! I have never been this nervous before since I messed up the dates." Narumi told himself as he could feel the plane wobbled side to side. The two men, experienced pilots, should be used to the turbulence. However, this flight just made them unease for some other reason.

The plane gotten closer to the airport with every passing second. The flight controller at the airport tower control centre watches helplessly as the C130 cargo plane was bombarded with severe turbulence across the runway. The pilot, with an iron-grip, wrestled the control roughly as he approached his target. Nothing in his mind at that moment when the landing wheel hit the tarmac hard and forced the plane into a bouncing motion. The passengers inside made a few grunts and sighs as the plane slowly braked itself. The momentum caused some to bump to their heads against the seat in front of them. After what seems to be an eternity, one of aircrew picked up the intercom and announced that the disembarking would begin soon. Many were just glad to be alive.

 **Arrival hall 2, Birmingham International Airport.**

 **0345hrs.**

The hall was filled with military personnel, preparing for their next deployment. Many just returned from their Christmas leave. Everyone knew it could be their last. A sense of joy mixed weirdly with dread filled the air.

"What do you mean that we have to wait?" Taira asked in surprised.

Udy didn't bother to answer back his question. He kept reading the itinerary of the day.

"I bet the airspace is still not clear… What else could cause such a delay?" Narumi spoke out his thoughts to calm his partner-in-crime.

Udy noticed that while Narumi can be a fool at times, he still shows that he is a competent leader.

"While that is true, it is more to due to the lack of transport available for us." Udy looked at them with a sigh.

"I still trying to get something for us… God, this is a mess."

Taira looked on with a bit of despair. He knew that when he got the approval, that this was going to be tough. He never expected something like this.

12 hours flight. Countless border checkpoint. Repeated flight delays and transfers.

Taira was hoping for a good sleep. An image of a lady came into his mind.

" _You're going to think that being a hero will impress me… then you got a long way to go, mister_!"

"Hehehe… I knew you will be sad with my decision." Taira smirked at the thought.

Both Narumi and Udy watches with amazement to see Taira smiling happily away in his own world.

Both just nodded to each other in agreement and continue their search for a mode of transport.

 **0600hrs**

The three men were trying to get some sleep when a rumbling noise woke Udy up. Alone at the loading bay away from the arrival hall, Udy wondered what could be coming towards them.

A lone land rover appeared from a distance. Driving past the long queue of buses, the rover driver slowed down into a position beside the trio.

"You with U.N?" The driver yelled out to them.

"Yup! 88th Technical Corp. These two guy here are the pilots." Udy shook them to wake them up.

"Alright! Hop in. Your stuffs are already in basecamp."

The trio quickly got their bags and jumped in the rover.

They drove off along the route of Highway M6 towards Watford.

"So you guys the pilots?" The driver asked while scanning the two Japanese men. It was rare to see the Imperial Armed Force to send out its Eishi. They had maintained a long reclusive attitude in sending their pilots.

"Yes! I'm 2nd Lieutenant Narumi Takayuki of the 7th Defling Squadron. And this is my partner, Taira Shinji. Same rank and unit." Narumi pointed out his sleeping friend. After they got in the rover, Taira just laid back and went into a deep sleep.

"Forgive my pilots. They never been in a frontline before." Udy added which Narumi showed a disapproval face to the remark.

"Yeah. As I suspected. It's rare to see them in action around here. Wish there were more of you guys." The driver added that as Imperial pilots were as rare as winning a lottery.

"How's the line doing, corporal?" Udy changed the topic.

Surprised to hear the man ask about the frontline, the driver gave a loud sigh before replying the question.

"It's not good, sir. Beta came in and gave a hell of a licking. This is way worse than back then in '86. Most of the troops are stationed alongside M11 but things are getting a little bit despair with the recent attacks…" The driver's voice was filled with tiredness and sadness. No doubt the pain he must have suffered.

Narumi looked out of the window… Wondering about the loved ones he had left behind to save the world.

 **Yamade Base, Sendai**

 **Japan, 1500hrs.**

The PX was noisy with excitement. Talks and rumours ran like wild fires. The topic of the day was a certain Royal Guard's request.

"Hey! You heard about the girl? She's probably regretting her decision, huh?"

"Dude… She got more balls than you."

"You think this will goes unnoticed? No way!"

"I hope she will be ok…"

"Those Royal Guards will have a field day with her."

Two lieutenants kept their cool as the gossip beginning to irate them.

"Say, Munakata? Should I kill them?" Hayase asked while rolling her soba noodle around her fork.

"And get me involved? Love to but nope…" Munakata replied back as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"Arrragghh… This is getting out of hand. Why did someone like her tried to pull that stunt anyway?" Hayase complained in a rage tone.

Even though Munakata and Hayase are Japanese, they are still members of the U.N. No one is allowed to get involve with other countries politics without the consent of the board. And especially not a member of the special task force, A-01. Their mission is strictly for the Alternative IV plans.

They can't help a fellow Japanese in need without endangering the mission. Those who served under Professor Kouzuki Yuuko knew the risks when they were selected for this task force.

"Beats me. There must be a reason for her to request a transfer. Anyway, regardless of the decision, she will be a huge target back in her home base."

Hayase thought of Munakata's remarks for a while. The whole base erupted in shock when three cars from the royal guard came and requested for permission to enter the base. The officers from the convoy immediately went to the administrative office and dragged the said cadet out of the building. A lot of people, who witnessed the event, said the cadet was in tears and the officers were burning in red.

"Well, I think they are just overreacting. She just asked for a transfer. If those royal guard treat her well, this wouldn't happen."

Munakata smiled at her junior. Unrelenting as always.

"If you going to pick a fight with the royal guard, better start finding someone who can keep up with you… or better than that, tame you."

"Mu-na-ka-ta! What did you say?!" Her eyes burned in rage.

"Ah, Captain! Over here!" Munakata waved happily at her commanding officer while deep down, glad to be saved.

"Hmm… Hayase. Munakata. You girls seems to be in a good mood." Captain of the Valkyrie squadron, Isumi Michiru walked past the glaring eyes of many.

Her rank and reputation had caused many to envy from a distance. Came from a normal family, Isumi rose in both rank and position was something worth to be awe. One of the youngest officer to be promoted, the witch in the base had Isumi working directly to her. To many, Isumi Michiru was Kouzuki Yuuko's watchdog.

"Mind if you can wait for me? I will be done in a minute." Isumi always maintained that motherly charm wherever she was.

"No worries. Take your time, Captain! We still got three more hours to go." Hayase said with a mouthful of rice between her teeth.

"God… How will a man tame a beast like her?" Munakata sighed in surrender.

"Eh? Did I hear something from you, Munakata?"

The aura between them became tense in a second.

"Hmm… How about ten laps at the runway? Sounds like you two have a lot of energy to spare?" Isumi smiled at her two junior officers.

Both immediately dropped their antics and continued with their lunch.

The gossip kept piling more information that Hayase could not help it but to ask her commander.

"Say, what do you think about this?" Hayase pointed to the group behind her.

Isumi knew of the topic going around the base. She wished that she could avoid the question till end of the day.

"Well… It is not our place to question or discuss of her decision. She knew the outcome when she made the request. All I know is that the higher-ups have their hands full."

Isumi made sure that everyone in the PX heard her last remark. To remind them of their place in the U.N.

Munakata only nodded while Hayase took some time to digest the hidden meaning.

Just as Isumi thought that everything was over, another rumbling came from directly behind her.

Munakata and Hayase peeked to the side to see the newcomer.

Surprised and curious, Isumi turned around to catch a pair of bunny ears in her face.

"Huh?" Isumi was taken back by the appearance of the bunny. She followed the ear to the owner who happened to be a bunny doll. Holding the doll was a pair of pale hands. The owner of said hands was Yashiro Kasumi. The witch's mystery daughter. Or to all everybody who thinks she was her daughter. First appeared back in '96, Yashiro rarely went out to talk to anyone. Her life was surrounded in fog and black marks on her files. Those who tried to talk to her, always get called into the office by the very witch herself. No one knows what their relationship were.

"Oh! Yashiro-san… Do you need help?" Isumi placed her hand at the bunny girl's shoulder.

The pale-looking child just nodded in response. Isumi smiled at her meek response and stood up, holding Yashiro's left hand at the same time.

"You two. Finish up here and wait at the briefing room in 30mins." Her command was cold and straight to the point.

Everyone watches in awe as Isumi followed, from behind, the little girl to wherever they were heading.

 **Basement Level 25**

After what seems to be a long wait for the elevator to stop, Isumi let loud a soft sigh as the door opened and revealed a long corridor which ended with a reinforced steel door. Yashiro started to pull Isumi's hand to follow her. Isumi just played along with her. She met Yashiro a few weeks ago. Since then, the vice-commander had informed her to limit her interaction with Yashiro and to treat her like a normal U.N. personnel. Something which Isumi had a hard time to get used to.

"Your ID card will open the door." A small, child-like voice spoke as if to remind Isumi what to do.

Isumi took out her ID and put it in front of the scanner. A red beam of light came out and slowly went from top to bottom of the card.

"Identification detected. Personnel recognized. Please stand by." A computerized lady voice spoke from the speaker above them.

The door opened with a few strange noises which Isumi didn't recognized. The room on the other side was lacking proper lightning which gave it a horror setting feels.

"Ah! Isumi, right on time." A tired voice came out from the darkness.

"Vice-Commander!" Isumi threw a salute to the fading image of Kouzuki Yuuko, standing beside a empty cylinder tank.

"Oh… How many times must I repeat myself?" Yuuko threw her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I'm sorry. What is this place?" Isumi has never enter this room before. With her access limited to level 20 and above, Isumi was surprised that Yashiro has access to the lowest levels.

"Forgive me for the sudden call. I need to see you as soon as possible."

Isumi noted that Yuuko's eyes were bloodshot red. Her breathing was slow and deep. She must not have slept for a day at least, Isumi thought.

"Mdm, are you alright?" Isumi rise her concerns.

"It's nothing." Yuuko waved off the question. "I have more pressing issue that need to be taken of. Please follow me."

Isumi followed the two towards the other side of the room, passing by a few cylinder tanks and weird-looking machinery. At the other end, there were a huge monitor screen with multiple consoles around it. On the screen were a few monitoring camera feeds, showing different rooms and corridors.

"Wait here." Yuuko told her subordinate before heading over to the console and key in a few inputs.

A printer came alive and started to print out a paper.

"Here is your new task. As usual, you will follow as per on the paper. Once you are done with it, burn it. No word about it. I don't want anyone to know about this." Yuuko's tune was cold and almost inhuman.

Isumi read though the paper and saw someone she didn't want to bring.

"Must I bring them?" Isumi didn't want to show her fears but she could tell that Yuuko saw it with regardless.

"I understand that they have been with you for a month… but given the situation, I need you to understand that we need to show our guests that we meant business… even if means being branded a monster."

Yuuko's last remark sent chills down Isumi's spine. To let her men, enter their first combat without the protection of their TSF was something Isumi wanted to avoid.

"I understand. I will get them ready. Should I restrict their access and knowledge of the mission?"

"No. Inform them the same as I did with you. Remember that you will be operating outside U.N. authority. There will be no support or any contact. Once you leave the base, you are on your own. Limit any contact with E.U. as much as possible. The 9th U.N. Army will provide access to the country and some transport. I need this to be deal with as soon as possible. You know the drill?"

Isumi stared at Yuuko with an emotionless gaze.

"Understood. I will get it done." Isumi gave a salute to Yuuko.

"You better get back here soon…" Yuuko didn't return the salute. Only a cold warning.

 **A-01 barracks**

"Hayase! Hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming out!" Hayase grabbed her packed field bag and ran out of the door.

Munakata and Isumi were waiting outside her room.

"Seriously… for someone who get turn on in this stuff, you are rather slow with the reaction." Munakata glared at Hayase in humiliating gaze.

"What was that?!" Hayase grew red in anger.

"Enough! Both of you. Follow me now." Isumi shut her two idiots down.

They walked out of the barrack in a rush. As they were walking towards the gate to the runway, two figures blocked their view.

"MITSUKI!" A cry called out.

"Huh?" Hayase turned to the voice that called her out. A blur of pink coloured hair hit her face hard. A pair of arms quickly tighten around her neck. A sobbing sound began to come out from her chest.

"HA-HARUKA?!" Her blue eyes started to get cloudy and her cheeks felt a teardrop slowly made its way down.

Isumi at first frown at the outburst but slowly realised what was happening in front of her.

The other figure slowly sidesteps beside Isumi before smirking at the scene.

"Captain. Our new operator is here to report for her duties." The green haired lady spoke as she gave Isumi a salute.

"Touko? You back already?" Munakata said as she gave Kazama Touko a hug.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kazama. I'm sorry to trouble you even more but can you please bring her to see the Vice-commander. She will handle it for me."

Touko noticed their bags and realised that she was delaying them.

"My apologise. I will not delay you any further. Suzumiya-san. Please, we must not delay in our meeting with the vice-commander." Touko said that but she knew she need to give them some moment.

"Eh? Sorry, Kazama. Give me a second. Haruka." Hayase pulled herself away from the tight embrace and smiled at her sobbing friend.

During her training as a cadet, Hayase Mitsuki was a tough and competitive girl. Always pick a fight with other cadets and instructors. Halfway through the training, Hayase was doing her usual sparring with other eager cadets when another sparring session caught her eye. Two other female cadets were fighting it out hard. The short black haired girl seems to be stronger one, but she was having some difficulties on winning over the pink pony-tail girl. She was running out of breath but her eyes spoke determination and a strong fighting sprite in her. Hayase couldn't help it but be in awe by the other girl fight.

After the session was over, Hayase decided to meet with the pink haired girl. She was wondering if the girl was interested to be her sparring partner.

"Hey! Nice fight… You really didn't give your ground up that easily, huh?"

"Eh…? No…no… I didn't handle it well, so I failed that." The pink hair girl's response was humble and polite. There was no sense of pride or arrogant in her. She then went on to untie her pony-tail to reveal a long silky hair. Hayase kept her gaze on her as the girl took a small towel to wipe off the sweats.

"…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" The girl tilt her head to the side.

"Eh…? Ah! Sorry. Where's my manners…? The name is Hayase Mitsuki." Hayase took out her hand to the girl.

"It's alright. I'm Suzumiya Haruka. Nice to meet you, Miss Hayase."

Haruka's smile warmed Hayase's heart for a long time. Since then, they were inseparable.

"Haruka. I got a mission with the captain. I will be back in a short time, alright?" Hayase fought hard to keep the tears from breaking the dam.

"Yeah… Sorry to keep you waiting again…" Haruka wipe away her tears and slowly made her way towards the open arms of Touko.

"Alright, Suzumiya-san. Grab my arm. We will meet again soon, right?" Touko reassured the whole gang.

"Yeah, you can count on it."

"Yup! We will be back in no time."

"Alright! Touko. Please escort Suzumiya to her new quarter and do show her around. Remember to settle the paperwork." Isumi couldn't help it but feel sad for her girls.

As they watched Touko leading Haruka up the short stairsway, Munakata made her honest question.

"Do you think that she can handle it?"

Hayase watches with deep sadness as Haruka slowly but painfully lift her legs up on at a time.

"You can bet your asses she can handle it."

 **On the highway M1, along the outskirts of Saint Albans.**

 **England. December 26, 0912hrs.**

The journey was long with delays and checkpoints. Narumi and Taira managed to get some sleep in the rover as they went past a few checkpoints before the traffic blocked their way. Udy, on the other hand, did not. Upon getting into the rover and meeting the driver, Udy started to bombard the driver with questions about the frontline. Unit strength. The supply line. The morale of the men. Any recent activities of the RFL. The driver almost drowned in the huge amount of questions.

"God… you're worse than my ex-wife. At least, she asks the important stuffs." The driver grumbled at his irritating passenger.

"Hehehe… my bad habits again. Sorry about it. I'm always need to be on top of things…" Udy smiled meekly.

"I can see why you can be so aggressive on your questioning… I bet your love life is almost the same." He joked openly.

"You will be surprised that it is the opposite." Udy made his own remark on the matter.

The rover swing to right in reaction to the remark.

"Dafuq? Seriously?" The driver's eyes became wider than ever.

"Hahaha… Yes, I am… By the way, watch the road." Udy just smiled happily as he pointed out an oncoming vehicle heading towards them.

The rover swing back to its own lane as the oncoming truck ran past them. The two at the back bumped their head together hard. The tires burned at the fiction of it rubbing with the paved road. Udy jerked around in his seat while cursing his luck.

"Ah! Goddamn! What the hell?!" Taira woke up in rage. His beautiful dream of his girlfriend in her nurse uniform was so tempting that he could almost feel the fabric.

"Sorry about that, guys. I must not be paying attention." The driver apologised to the trio.

"Argh… What just happened?" Narumi rubbed his forehead as if to rub the pain away.

"Nothing. We were talking about our love life back home… How about two? Got anything good?" Udy joked to calm the situation.

"Well, I could tell you if not for your freaking driving…" Taira grumbled as he straightens his flak jacket.

"Oh? Sound like you have some good ones to tell… Please… do tell us." The driver smirked at the rear-view mirror.

"Hehehe… There is no girl out there who is way better or beautiful than my girl." Taira proudly proclaimed.

Narumi just groaned in pain over his friend's proclamation.

"Huh? Sound like you're in distress, Narumi." Udy turned around to see Narumi covering his face in an act of in pain.

"Aaahh… Come on, Narumi…You shouldn't act in disgust. You have it way good compare to me… You one lucky bastard." Taira teased him very aggressively.

"Hey wait! It's not like that… Haruka and…" Narumi paused mid-sentence as if to process the next word that he about to say.

"I detect something amiss…" Udy pointed out.

"Hmm… It seems to me that you're having a girl problem." The driver added.

Eh? W-Wait a min… It's not like that! We are just…" Taira grinned as his friend slowly turned red with every second passes.

"And you want to know something else?... This dude managed to snag another one." Taira added.

Both the front passenger and driver turned around in shock. "WHAT?!"

 **Sendai International Airport.**

 **Departure Hall 3. 1845hrs.**

A loud sneeze echoed throughout the hall. Everyone there started to look around to find the source.

"Didn't I told you to avoid drawing attention?" Isumi glared over at Hayase while still reading a newspaper.

"It's not my fault. It is a natural thing to do. You can't expect me to hold in, Captain." Hayase protested loudly in her defence.

"Quiet down, you gorilla. It was bad enough that you were snoring loudly in the bus. Now this." Munakata faint a despair look to Isumi.

"WHAT?!" Hayase stood up to face her accuser.

"Will you both sit down and keep quiet for five minutes? That's an order." Isumi silent them comfortably.

A crowd soon gathered near them and Isumi began to scan the crowd for any sign of trouble.

"Hey! Something's up." Hayase whispered to Munakata who nodded at her remark.

"Munakata, check it out." Isumi asked while maintaining a calm composure.

Munakata walked towards the crowd while keeping a safe distance from them.

There were a lot of talking. Munakata had a hard time understanding the topic they were talking about.

"Huh? You sure?"

"God… how did it happen?"

"Man… luckily we were delayed from that traffic."

Then Munakata noticed that a news report was showing at a television near her. Her eyes grew big as the reality of the situation hit her hard.

Isumi saw that Munakata was returning to them in a hurry. She signalled Hayase to grab their bags and follow her. They went away from the crowd and was some distances away before Munkata caught up with them.

"Anything?" Isumi inquired.

"Not much. Barely could understand what they were talking about. But I damn sure it got something to do with our destination." Munakata

Hayase looked at her partner and saw a face of hesitation. Isumi took out a small digital pad out from her purse. After logging in her ID and password, Isumi scrolled down the newsfeed to see what is going on. With limited support from their military, they had to rely on their skill on information gathering.

Isumi's eyes grew big while Hayase turned grim as the headline of the news read; "Frontline broken as BETA poured into central London." It was clear to them that the mission was in danger of failing with the current situation. Isumi decided to continue with the mission without consulting with the professor.

"I know that this is bad, but we still are going ahead with it. We need to meet with our client as soon as possible." Isumi tried to remind her team of the importance of their goal.

"You don't need to remind us, Captain." Hayase threw a grin at her partner.

"Like you said, our goal comes first." Munakata reminded Isumi of their squadron motto.

"Alright… Let's not continue to be standing here all day. Come on." Hayase cheered her comrade on.

Isumi smiled at her charges. Not long ago, she was just like them. Determined to save the world. A sense of regret filled Isumi's heart as she feared that her girls will suffer greatly as she did when she first entered close combat. Many of her friends… gone in an instant.

As many people started to queue up to the counter to change their flights, the three girls picked up their baggage and proceeded to the boarding gate of their destination.

 **At the intersection of M1 and M25.**

"And let me get this right… You did not only make her fall in love with you… you actually had feelings for her too?" The driver shook his head in disbelief.

"And that, my friends, how I avoid the hell out of his troubles…" Taira smiled evilly at Narumi's confession.

"Jesus! Boy, you caused more trouble than the BETA even did… Are you stupid or something?" The driver voiced out angrily.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with you, ok? Besides, I prefer that you don't get involved with this…" Narumi looked away as he tried to save some pride left in him.

Udy remained quiet since the revelation of Narumi's scandal started.

"Hey! Something's wrong?" Taira noticed how Udy was keeping a grim stare at the road ahead.

"Is it normal for this road to be empty?" Udy spoke at last.

"Huh? Well, normally it should be filled with some traffic but with these days, I hardly notice."

"Udy, are you getting worry over nothing?" Narumi ask casually.

"Standard protocol stated all resupply and reinforcement must be done during the night to avoid attacks from the RFL."

The driver felt a chill down his spine when Udy stated the UK military standard protocol. There were many attacks done by the RFL that affected many of his comrades, including him.

"Hey… Now you said it… I just notice how quiet it is…" The driver slowed his speed and dim his headlight.

"Ah… guys? What's going on here?" Both passengers at the back asked together.

Udy took out a sidearm and cocked it to arm it. The driver tightens his grip at the steering wheel. Both men darkened their facial expression and scan the horizon.

"What's our callsign?" Udy took out the walkie-talkie.

"Let me have that… Zulu-1. Zulu-1. This is Delta-34, over."

There were only static over the com. Something was not right.

"Zulu-1. Zulu-1. This is Delta-34. How copy, over."

The silent unnerved the driver even more. Normally there will be a lady on the other side who will reply to his call. For the past few months, the driver and the coms officer had a nice friendship together.

"Come on… answer please…"

"Zulu-1. This is Delta-34. Please answer, over." His tone was becoming desperate.

"Why am I getting this dreaded feeling from you guys?" Taira was getting uncomfortable with the developing situation.

"Shits! Why did you have to say it?" Narumi groaned in panic.

Udy kept his grim face and scanned the road for any signs of trouble. The guys at the back knew both men at the front were more experienced and senior in this matter. Even though they themselves were lieutenant, they were still rookie officers in the field.

"Hey! What's there?" Taira pointed out the shadow that he noticed moving in front of them.

"Hit the light!" Udy barked an order out.

The headlight came back to life, only to reveal a nightmare awaits for them.

"HOLY SHITS-…."

The sounds of metal crushing and the smell of burning tires were the only thing the four of them last remember.

 **Sendai Base, Japan.**

 **1915hrs.**

"Anything?" A certain violet coloured hair kept swinging around the owner. She was pacing around the communication room for the past 20 minutes.

"No, madam. No coms with the team since 1850hrs. Last contact was they were travelling on the M1 highway." A blonde lady read out the details from her com pad.

"I knew I shouldn't agree to their demands."

"Even so, you can't expect to defy the U.N. decision." An elder male officer with red eyes spoke in a deep, husky tone.

"General Radhabinod… If should I seek your advice, I will delightfully inform you." Yuuko made a fake smile to the general.

The commanding officer of the base and in charge of Yuuko's security. Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod.

A famous commander who fought in the Nepal defence when the BETA tried to cross the Himalayas range. That incursion costs many lives, however managed to block and prevent an BETA invasion of India from the north. His division fought alongside with U.N. 6th Army and the Imperial 9th Special Expeditionary Unit. Seeing how determined the 6th Army were, Radhabinod decided to apply for the U.N. to better his country relationship with them.

"Vice-commander. I understand that you prefer to work alone. But as your military adviser, I need to remind you that the lads chose to go. No one else forced them to go." Radhabinod sighed loudly. His eyes had clear signs of fatigue.

"God! Why must you be the blockhead in this one?" Yuuko too sighed loudly in defeat.

"Madam, I have a report of the 'Guard' plan. They are proceeding with the mission." The blonde officer added in. She knew that she need to step before both of her commanders went for each other.

"Ah?! Great news… At least this one I can manage with. How's the target?"

"The target with the package are heading in the same flight as them. Currently on route to Heathrow."

"Wait! Why are they heading Heathrow? With the Beta incursion happening, the flight should redirect to Liverpool instead." Radhabinod was surprised that the flight was still heading toward London.

"Yes. It is true all flights are now redirect to Liverpool… However, we are unable to get any more details of the flight's last minute changes." The officer nearly bit her tongue as the reality of the situation hits them.

"Don't worry about it." Yuuko waved their fears off. "I was expecting them to do that… With what's in stake, they will try to get the package to the group as soon as possible. Even if meeting in a hot zone.

"I knew they were reckless but this is too much." Radhabinod pound his fits together. "Is this why you send the girls instead?"

Yuuko didn't answer immediately. She stared at the slowly incoming reports of the BETA incursion of London at the monitor.

"I hope they can get back here…"

 **Flight 17 to Heathrow International Airport, London.**

 **Somewhere over Oxford, UK.**

 **December 27, 1535hrs.**

"God… If I don't get the hell of this flight soon… I will need a punching bag…" Hayase stretched out her arms to fight off her tiredness.

"How about the cargo bay? There should be enough for you to jack yourself off with." Munakata grinned while still reading a magazine.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hayase placed her face closer to Munakata.

"What did I say about the noise?" Isumi again silent them. She could not help it but felt sorry for her mother. She had four young girls to take care of… And Isumi was the one who gave her all kinds of trouble.

"Anyway… How's our target?" Munakata decided to focus on the mission. Isumi just nodded towards the direction of their interest.

Just five rows in front of them was a couple together near the mid-section of the plane. The guy was tall, well-build. Had a buzzcut and black suit. Almost like a prisoner than a bodyguard. The other one was a girl. Short blue hair with green eyes. Fair skin. No doubt she was a Japanese. Beside she stood out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a golden military uniform. Only Imperial Guard wear them. Many in the flight avoided them like the plague.

"I almost feel sorry for the girl." Munakata gave her sympathy coldly.

"Don't worry. She knows what she's getting into." Hayase also gave her two-cent into the matter.

"That might not be the case." Isumi finally broke off her gaze to the target and turned towards her subordinate. "I had been noticing that she had this sad expression. Whatever it is, she didn't sign up for it."

"Hmm… If that is the case, maybe we could use her to our advantage and-…"

"Hey… Look! Is she getting scolded by the guy?" Hayase cut out Munakata mid-sentence.

They watched from their seats as the guy turned to the girl and smacked the top of her head hard. They could see that the girl body language spoke of fear and intimidation. The guy continued with his bullying for the next ten minutes.

"Alright… Maybe we could get more details from her. Munakata, see if you could try to get her attention. Hayase, you and I will be the bait for the guy."

"Ooooh… Going to love pounding the hell out of him." Hayase slowly cracked with knuckles.

"Not yet. There are still people around. Wait till the airport, then we make our move." Munakata protested.

"Nice idea. I was hoping to end it now before he could get away. We will wait till we land." Isumi was glad her teammates were dependable when needed to.

The plane was not full of people as many decided to cancel their flight because of the frontline broken through. Seeing the trio was seated alone at the tail section of the plane, they had the privacy to plan out their mission.

Hayase heard a slap at the front and stood up to get a better sight of the situation.

The imperial guard started to fight off her male guard. They struggled to wrestle each other down. Isumi saw that the girl had a black box in her hand.

"NOO! YOU SAID THAT THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" Hayase yelled out in anger and ran down the aisle towards the girl.

"HAYASE!" Munakata shouted out at her partner as the whole passengers of the flight turned towards them.

"Fuck!" Isumi cursed as she realised that it was going too easy for them.

"Come on! I can take you all on!" Hayase gave a defiant warcry.

"Cute… Alright, don't kill them. The boss will need to ask a few things with them." A crewcut male air steward said to his friends as they prepare to capture the four girls.

The imperial guard managed to break off with her attacker and ran towards the safety of Isumi's open arms.

"Please! I didn't think they would do this…" Isumi heard the guard said in between her sobbing cries.

"Hayase… You think you can handle the ones on the left?" Munakata asked as she was about to face off with a big-sized man.

As the groups were about to do some rumbles in the plane, a cry ran out of the cockpit when the plane went into a steep dive.

There were screams, shrieks and groans of pain, panic and fear in the cabin. Outside, there were flashes of bright lights filled the sky.

"Everyone! Bucket up! We got laser-class in the area!" The captain of the flight ordered at the intercom as his voice trembled with fear.

"COMEON! OVER HERE!" Isumi yelled out to her comrades. Taking the last row at the end of the tail section, they strapped themselves in and grabbed hold of each other.

"GOD! WE WILL MAKE IT!" Hayase told herself to suppress her fear within her.

The plane tossed and swung around to avoid the incoming fires. All that, however, was in vain.

"WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT! GODDAMNIT! HOL-..."

Another hit shook the frame of the plane, making a metallic rattling noise.

"HANGO-….!" Isumi screamed out loudly as she saw the tail section broke off from the main section.

Screaming out their lives, the four girls watches in horror as their tail section broke away from the main plane at the exact moment another laser hit the cockpit and erupted in flames.

Sensing death was upon them, all four girls hugged each other in a tight embrace. Not willing to lose each other. Isumi opened her eyes once more only to see a field of snow in front of them… then only the dark and cold depths of being unconscious…

 **Sendai Base, Japan.**

 **December 28, 0021hrs.**

An officer ran down the hall in a hurry. Passing through the empty corridor, he caught sight of his main objection.

"MADAM!" He yelled out to get her attention.

"Huh?" Yuuko turned around to see a breathless officer trembling in front of her. His shaking right hand in the air, holding a piece of paper. No word could be formed in the officer breathless state. Yuuko took the paper and read its content. A moment of fear and dread filled her mind as Yuuko walked past the officer without saying a word.

Back in the command room, Yuuko scanned the room for someone who can help to fill in her the detail.

"General!" General Radhabinod turned to see a flushed Yuuko. "Is it true?"

"I'm not sure too. All contact with London had been lost. They having a huge crisis in their hand. Not much is known with flight 17. I'm getting my trusted sources on it as we speak." Radhabinod knew that his words mean little to her.

"Please! Please do so…" Yuuko spoke in between breaths.

Radhabinod was surprised that her request. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he knew he have earned her respect and trust. "Understood… Get me HQ online now!"

Yuuko was indeed scared. Not because of her captain whom she can replace with anyone in her list. But the package itself. Her life's works. All of them was inside that black box. The one that the RFL stole from her three days ago, the one that can save humanity.

Yuuko noticed at the corner of her eyes, a pair of bunny ears appeared beside her.

"Yashiro Kasumi?" Radhabinod also noticed the newcomer to the room. Only those in the room knew of her relationship with the Vice-commander.

"Yashiro… Why are y-…"

"He will save them."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Senpai will save them… Like he promised he wou-…" The little girl fell forward only for Radhabinod to catch her midway.

"Yuuko! What's wrong with her?" Yuuko didn't looked at him. She just stared at Yashiro's sleeping face and turned towards the monitor with the map of London on it.

"Get me Jason Dark now…"

 **Somewhere near London.**

It was cold and damp to the touch. A whirlpool of pain hit the brain like a sledgehammer meeting it. A groaning sound could be heard, followed by a dreaded noise of burning.

"Hayase…"

"…"

"Hayase…"

"…"

"HAYASE!"

Hearing the loud sound of her name screaming into her mind, Hayase woke up to a scene from hell. Around her was a sea of flames. Everything and everywhere was burning. The snowfall added a weird mix of calm and terror to the scene. Wondering who was calling her and where she was, Hayase rubbed her eyes and scanned the area.

"HEY! HAYASE!"

Taken by surprised, Hayase turned to her right to Munakata, still in her seat, dangling in air on a piece of the broken fuselage. Munakata could only smile at Hayase.

"Hey, how long are you planning to look at me, huh?"

"MUNAKATA!" Hayase cried out. Her blue eyes filled with tears of joy.

Munakata was taken back by Hayase's reaction. Unable to hold back her tears too, she joined in her comrade moment of happiness.

After a joyful reunion, the two girls looked around their surrounding for any signs of life.

"Do you see the captain?" Hayase asked worriedly.

"Nope… I think we were out for a few hours…" Munakata felt every part of her body wanting to collapse onto the floor.

"Do you see any weapon?"

"Huh? Why do you think I will see a weapon in this-…" Hayase closed her mouth mid-way… She just realised the sequence of events that happened before the crash.

"What make you think we will be able to fight 'them' with a weapon in hand?"

Munakata didn't answered. She just faced Hayase directly. Her eyes was unmoving and cold.

"Oh!... It's not for them, I see…"

"I hope we will not have to reach that decision…" Munakata added to comfort themselves. "Come on, we still need to find the captain."

The mood was tense. As they walked past twisted metal and flames from the depth of hell, Hayase and Munakata tried their best to push on forward, knowing every step and decision they made will depend whether they will survive the night.

Far from the wreckage of Flight 17, lies another mingled fuselage hidden in a forested area. As the snow slowly buried the site, a hand suddenly popped out of the snow. The owner of the hand pulled itself out and grasped for air. Coughing out the blood in her throat, she crawled away from her snowy prison. Toward an oak tree that was not damaged during the crash. Her right leg had a cut from the hip to the knee. It was not deep but was bleeding heavily. Her arms felt numb and unresponsive. Her spine burned with pain as she pushed herself up against the tree.

"Ha… ha… ha…" The girl took a couple of deep breaths but her chest felt as if they were on fire. She looked around to see if there was anyone alive. Sadly, there were none.

"Is..th-there anyone… out there?" Her raspy voice echoed throughout the forest. Only the falling snow were the ones keeping her company.

Sob…

Her eyes began to tear up. Her pain was slowly replaced by anger and regret. Her every decision since that day had all lead to nothing. Only suffering she met since that day.

"So… m-much… of 'no regrets'… 'sob'…" Her voice cracked under the pressure. She looked up at the dark sky, wishing to take everything back. To change everything back as they were.

"What am I… t-trying to do, huh?" The girl checked her torn up uniform. Her skirt was badly ripped apart, so she decided to make them into a very short shirt while using the remaining as an improvised bandage to her leg wound.

She looked around once more and saw a shiny object in between a piece of metal sheet and a boulder. She made her way painfully to the object and saw it was the same box that she was made to carry since the airport.

"All this for this dumb box?" She examined the box and found that the lock was a biometric lock. Even if they managed to give it to the person at London, he will still need the owner to open it.

"And here I thought they were going to serve a better course…" The girl felt a tinge of sadness in her. All she wants was to make sure no one else need to sacrifice themselves again for the sake of humanity. She understands that the world needs to be saved… but at her family cost… she was not willing to let anyone in her family.

"Now what?" The girl sighed in despair. Then she heard a metallic click sound behind her.

"How about you start giving me an explanation?" A female voice spoke in serious tone.

The girl turned slowly around to see her attacker. It was the same female officer whom she ran into during the fight.

"Y-you are alive?" The girl expressed disbelief.

"Oh? Were you expecting me to be dead?" The female officer tilt her head cockily.

"N-no! W-what I m-mean was…" The girl stumbled at her speech.

"Hmm… Alright. Let me see that wound of yours first." The female officer offered her assistant.

"Huh? No. This is nothing. Really!"

"Now. That's an order." Her tone was unpleasing but surprising motherly-like. The girl gave up in her protest and made her way towards the officer. They sat down on the snowy ground and did a check on the wound.

"It's not that bad. Your skill in first-aid is impressing."

"That's nothing to be proud of." The girl rebuked her saviour remark.

"Regardless, what you did in the flight was commendable. I have never seen such brave girl for quite some time." The officer softens her expression.

"They promised me that they help me to clean up the corruption in the guard… I was a fool to believe in them." The girl turned grim as she remembered all the events leading to their current situation.

"It seems to me that they targeted your weakness… Let me guess… it's your family."

"Huh? How did you know?" The girl looked at the officer with shock.

"Hehehe… I, too, did the same thing as you did… only different is that it leads me to my promotion."

"Ah… isn't that rubbing in my face?" the girl pouted lightly at the officer's sarcastic remark.

The air around them slowly dissolved into an aura of cheerfulness. The girl soon relaxed and let her guard down. Seeing it, the officer decided to make her move. Still wrapping the girl's wound, the officer eyed the black box which the girl had placed beside her without realising it.

"Eh, you know I can see what you are planning…" The officer darted her eyes back to the grinning girl. Her spacious awareness was amazing. To be able to read her opponent was something that should not be taken lightly. The officer smiled at her rival.

"You might be able to overcome me one day." The officer thought of the girl potential.

"For someone who can read minds, you seem to be lacking in it during the flight…"

The officer's remark was brutal. The girl knew that she was naïve in believing the group.

"Yeah… I know that… I-I just want…" The girl trailed off.

"…"

"Aaah… it's kind of weird with you staring at me like that."

"Why did you request the transfer?" The officer blurted out.

"Huh?!"

"I was there when they drag you out… It was not a pretty scene to see." The officer turned away and smiled at the image of the girl being pulled by the hand away from the office.

"I joined up with the imperial because my dad works with them as an advisor. When I was training with them, I saw an incident with a civilian that made me wonder who we are fighting for." Her facial expression was sad as memories of the past hit her like a train. "After that, I started to think what I am doing here and when my little brother got daft-…"

The officer could tell that the girl in front of her was exactly like her. A doting older sister. Her heart could not stand to see her siblings going to war. With the male population almost going to extinct, it was understandable for her to feel that way. Who wants to see their little brother going to war which he will not return.

"So you decided to join the U.N instead?" The officer waited for the girl to reply.

"…eh… yeah… more like, 'that witch will make you stronger.' to that effect."

The officer burst out in laughter. The girl shrink down in shame as the laughter went on for a while.

"So… you heard of the 'witch'?" The girl just nodded.

"Yes… from the NCO. They heard it during the briefing three weeks ago. Since the Gwangju Operation, the imperial guard had been researching on the U.N."

The officer turned stiff at the revelation. This news must be told to the vice-commander, she noted.

"The trial has yet to be completed. Yet the guard are planning something…" the officer spoke her mind.

"I would normally agree with the general's decision but to sacrifice a foreign army is still morally wrong."

"Hmm…" The officer listened more to the girl's analysis.

"Well, it is true that we should save as many lives as possible, we still need to take account of the resource to provide to the group. We have barely enough for our family, let alone for tens of thousands of refugees."

Her analysis was true. When Lieutenant-General Ayamine sent his forces to provide protection to the refugees who were denied access by the other countries in Asia, the result was one thousand two hundred refugees rescued at the cost of twenty thousand military personnel from U.N. 12th Army. One of the heavily losses suffered by the U.N. The outcome was a scandal that it rocked the very core of the Imperial Japan. Had been the one to lose so many lives, the U.N. committee wanted the General Ayamine to be handed over to them for an international military tribunal. Caught in the crosshair, the Prime Minister Sakaki Kurechika had to choose over the domestic support for the general or the complete withdrawn of all U.N. forces in Japan and their support for the Alternative IV. It was understandable that the prime minister made a difficult choice. The one that caused a split in the Japanese population.

"If can, I would prefer to save both the refugees and the U.N. forces." The girl still had the pride and determination in her. Many had lost it or forgot about it.

"Well, you think you can do better in the U.N?"

"Yes… not only that but to improve the relationship with the Japanese military. We are all in this fight together." Her smile ignited something in the officer's heart. One that she had when she left her home so long ago.

"Alright, then how did you get involved with this?" the officer pointed at the box.

"Eh…? Oh… this…." The girl took a moment before continuing with her side of the story. "When I was debating on the transfer, a sergeant in my company was also looking a way out. I seek out for his advice and together, we decided that we need some support outside. He said that he had a contact out in London and need a package to be deliver to him. It was at that time, my commander forced me and him to take part in an exchange programme with the UK Armed Forces when he heard of my transfer request. Everyone gave me hell of it… including the sergeant."

The girl felt a chill ran down her spine as the thoughts of the group bullying and shame-calling came back in her mind.

"Two days ago, the sergeant appeared near the woman locker room. I just finished my running and was alone in the room when he came in. He told me to pack my stuff and follow him immediately. I did what he asks me and soon after, we were off the road heading to another imperial guard base. I didn't know where I was. There was a red-haired man at the base greeted us and passed the sergeant the black box and told us to go to Sendai asap."

The information was juicy enough to drool over but the officer steady herself and kept listening.

"Along the way, I kept asking about the box but he refused. Saying that my family will have a better future and my brother's draft will be revoked." The girl hanged her head down as she felt her heart tugged in panic.

"But that was all a lie… I was stupid to believe in such hope…"

"Is hope a lie?"

"Huh?"

"It was not wrong for you to partake such hope in your heart…" The officer said while gazing into the girl's eyes.

"We have been in this war longer than you and I have… our parents and grandparents had suffered a lot since their arrival. And even so when Kyoto fell…"

The girl sighed in sadness at the mention of Kyoto.

"Half the world population are gone… and so will we if we don't strive to overcome this nightmare. If there was a tiny chance to change this outcome, I would gladly take it with no regards… better to act than to wait."

The girl realised the meaning of the officer's words and felt relieved.

"Come on… We will need to get you to nearest aid station." The officer put the girl's right arm around her.

"Eh?! There is no nee-…" The officer cut her off.

"By the way, I didn't introduce myself. I am Isumi Michiru. From the U.N. 9th Army."

"Ah? OH! Hehehe… I am Cadet Kashiwagi Haruko. 2nd Guard Regiment."

 **Somewhere away from the crash.**

 **15 mins later.**

The snowfall was getting heavier by the minute. Isumi was getting a hard time dragging herself and the cadet across an open field in knee-deep snow.

"Captain, we should have stay in the forest. We will have better shelter." Kashiwagi said as her breath forming in front of her.

"No… We need to get out of here." Isumi said in between breath.

"Why?"

Haven't you heard? The frontline was broken. There are BETA everywhere at the open plains."

Kashiwagi grew cold hearing the news. No one told her that. She thought that this was a quick delivery. Send and go. Not a one-way trip.

"They were planning to kill us, huh? Leave no witnesses…" Her remark had no remorse.

"Life is a bitch sometimes…" Isumi added. "It will always find a way to throw a curveball at you."

"Hmm? Seems to me that you had some thrown at you, captain." Kashiwagi laughed.

"You know that I can order you to walk all the way to field aid, right?" Kashiwagi saw Isumi's grin and felt a chill in her.

"You are not that cold… are you?"

"Wanna try?" Isumi issued a challenge. Kashiwagi went silent for a while before both girls bursts out in laughter.

They continued their journey in the snow. Luck was on their side as the sky cleared up and with the full moon, helped to illuminate the field.

"Wow… I never seen such heavy snowfall like this before." Kashiwagi gasped in awe.

"We are in Europe so the climate here is a bit different from back home." Isumi added as they struggled to walk properly in the knee-deep snow.

"Permission to speak freely, madam."

"You didn't need my permission. We are alone together, away from any military formations." Isumi joked.

"How did you know about this box?" Kashiwagi felt the captain's heartrate went a little faster.

"A couple days ago, someone broke into our main secured warehouse." Isumi knew that she was breaking every rule in the book but she felt that by telling the truth, she might be able to uncover the secret group behind the thief.

"They took a high-value memory drive from the place. The content was classified to me so I can't tell you about it. We managed to get a tip-off that the suspects in the thief was in your flight. And here we are…"

Kashiwagi brought her face closer to Isumi's neck. Feeling ashamed for her action, she begun to think of her family.

"Will I go to jail for this?" Isumi could tell that Kashiwagi was afraid.

"It depends…"

"Depend on what?" Kashiwagi lift her head up.

"On whether or not, we getting the hell out of this place first."

 **Sendai Base, Japan**

 **December 28, 0121hrs.**

"Sir! We have direct line with the commander." The communication officer informed the old general.

"Alright. Put him on screen."

The widescreen changed in statics before an image of a man appeared before them.

Wearing the standard uniform of the U.N. military, the man had a lot of scars on his face. One of them was a brutal cut along the forehead. His blue eyes were cold in their glare, making everyone in the room uncomfortable. Sporting a crewcut hair that was aligned with the military guideline, one might presumed that he came from a family of military officers.

"Well… Look who's calling so late…" The man smirked happily.

"Enough with your jokes… I'm not calling for a chat. Someone here wants to speak with you." Radhabinod turned away and another face popped into the screen.

"Dark…" The man stiffened his facial expression when he saw her.

"Yuuko…"

The officers felt the air tensed up as the duo were about to have a face-off.

"You must know why I'm seeking your help… so can you?" Yuuko didn't give any chance for debate.

"Always straight forward with you… I can't help you with the current situation in that place. My hands are full with the bleeding if you haven't notices…" Radhabinod didn't know that the duo had ever met before. But the way both of them speaks to each other, it was clearly to everyone in the room that the "Witch" and the "Saviour" had some 'interactions' before.

"Can you provide me assistant?" Yuuko blurt out loudly.

The man saw the fear in her and realized that she was taking a beating from the situation.

"I'm sorry… but I can't send anyone to search for them…"

Yuuko felt her angry boiling inside her. She really can't lose now… not after what she had to do to reach her goals.

"But…" Yuuko perked up at the word. "I just received a report that Delta-34 went missing on route to their staging ground… You know as well as I, that man is your only hope to find them…"

"You mean…" Yuuko was about to grasp any hope that the man was about to provide.

"Your sister saved him… He owes both of you his thanks…"

"How will he find them?" Yuuko found the situation impossible to believe.

"The same way how I found Lise… By luck." Jason Dark smiled wickedly at his beautiful rival.

 **Somewhere near London.**

 **A few hours later**

The journey was hard for the girls as the snow made walking a tiring exercise. Even though it was about evening time, the sky was darkened by the storm clouds that threatened to unleash hell to the ground.

"Captain… We should take a break." Kashiwagi ran out of breaths just to speak and her exhausted body didn't help them with their current situation.

"Yeah… We can take shelter under that tree." Isumi pointed to a huge tree. At the base of it was a small hole. There was a space enough for both of them to fit.

Isumi laid Kashiwagi back against the tree bark and went out to gather some branches and leaves to make a small fire.

The two girls cuddled together around the campfire for warmth. Isumi checked again at Kashiwagi's leg wound. It has stopped bleeding and there were no signs of infection.

"The weather is not helping us at all, huh?" Kashiwagi joked lightly.

"Well… I would consider us as we haven't spotted any Beta around the area." Isumi paused ominously before resuming her analysis.

"However, the fact we haven't met anyone or came across any villages or town is unsettling to say the least."

Kashiwagi looked down at her feet in despair. Isumi didn't want to make her companion distress, however she's not the type to sugar-coat her words. Especially when their outcome was the worse one…

Isumi ran through her mind to find something to change the mood around them. Not knowing too well about the young girl, Isumi was having difficulties in understanding the girl's personality. Normally she would spend a lot of time with her men in order to bring their fullest potential and maintain a healthy morale in the unit. However, seeing the young girl's true desires, Isumi could not help it but thinking of herself in the girl.

"Where are you from?" Isumi decided to open up Kashiwagi's heart to get a better understanding.

"Huh? Oh! Umm… I was from Yokohama… before 'they' came…" Kashiwagi's expression darken as memories of her past flooded into her mind.

"Ah I see…" Isumi just stared at her intensely. "Did your family managed to reach the safe zone?"

"Yes. We did… Some guys from the U.N. and the Imperial Guards found us in the nick of time. We were surrounded by those tank class and my dad almo-…" Kashiwagi trailed off her words as she felt uncomfortable remembering the event.

"It's ok if you wish not to disclose anymore. I understand your pain. I had been there before." Isumi reassured her.

There was a moment of silence between them. Unable to continue with the talk, Isumi decided to call it a day and wanted Kashiwagi to take a rest first.

"But Captain!" Kashiwagi protested.

"No but. You will follow my ord-…" Isumi got cut off mid-sentence when a loud roar hit their eardrums like a train slamming into a brick wall.

"What was that?!" Both girls jumped up in fright.

"No… No.. NONONONO…" Isumi turned to see a frightened Kashiwagi holding her arms together around her waist. She was shaking uncontrollably and her green eyes were screaming in fear. Something about the roar shook the very core of her.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Isumi slapped hard at the crying girl's face.

The slap woke Kashiwagi up from her nightmarish state. "Ah!... I… I'm s-sorry…"

"Later! Now is not the time. Let's get the hell out of here!" Isumi grabbed Kashiwagi by her left arm and did a fireman lift.

"AH! CAPT-…" Kashiwagi tried to protest but the sound of rumbling could be heard near them.

"SHITS!" Isumi cursed out loudly as the tree they were hiding in started to break apart.

They drove away from the falling tree, only to be greeted with a horrible sight. A solider class Beta.

Its left arm smacked away Isumi from Kashiwagi, breaking three of her ribcage.

Landed a few meters away, Isumi could barely stand up. Her mouth was filled with her own blood and saliva.

Her watery eyes caught sight of Kashiwagi as her blood-curdling screams only attracts more Beta.

The beta had its right hand in a tight grip on Kashiwagi's head. Feeling the intense pressure applied on all side of her head, Kashiwagi could only scream out the pain. The beta took its time to savour its meal. The almost smiling beta yanked at Kashiwagi's leg wound, causing it to open. Fresh warm blood flow down its arm, exciting the bloodlust beast.

"Nooo…" Isumi could only moan in angry as she struggled to pull out her sidearm.

Kashiwagi fought hard to escape the beta's gripe but it made the pressure to be more painful. She could feel a warm breath surrounding her left leg as the solider class was about to take its first bite. Kashiwagi thought of her family back home, regretting every decision she had made since joining up with the army. She wished that things could be different had she listen to her friend's advice. Knowing her younger brother was about to enlist, she signed up with the Imperial Guard to try to prevent her brother's enlistment. If only she could prevent her family to suffer more pain… if only someone could help her…

Kashiwagi stopped screaming, instead she decided to accept her fate and embrace her death. She could feel the beta roared loudly before swopping down to take her flesh apart.

Nothing.

No pain.

No sound.

Only thing she could hear was her heartbeat. Kashiwagi was surprised…

"This is death, right?" Kashiwagi asked herself.

She felt a cold sensation at her back. Her head doesn't ache anymore. She opened her eyes to the world. It was snowing. Snowflakes falling upon her bruised face.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kashiwagi looked down to her legs. They were still hers to use. She was laying down on the snow-filled ground. Before her, was the solider-class beta. Both of its arms cut off at the elbow. It seems to be screaming in pain. The fierce look it had was no longer there. Only fear. Then she saw it.

A pair of metallic swords. Attached to them were two human forearms. Dripping in blood. A dark figure of a man stood before Kashiwagi and the beta.

Kashiwagi's hearing came back to her and the first thing she caught wind of was the following sentence; "Dark protocol activated. Strike Mode enter."

 **In the U.N. Adminstration building.**

 **New York, America.**

A young office lady ran past a couple of people, not stopping to apologise for her behaviour. She was carrying something important to her work and she knew well enough that it will cause her management a lot of headache.

Reaching her destination, the young lady disregard the secretary who was trying to stop her, and open the office wooden door.

"SIR!" Her tone and expression told the man in the room all that he needed to know.

"Sigh… Let me make the call…" The man gestured the two ladies that he wants to be alone.

With the door shut closed, the man turned to the monitor in front of him. Keying a few codes and he was soon in a video-call with another man.

"Tell her that once she is done, get her stuff ready and head out with the 666th. He will need her now."

"WHAT?! You mean it has been activated?" The man on the screen expressed his dismay.

"It seems destiny had played its hand in this matter." And with that, he ended the call. Leading back into his leather chair, the man took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Mr Jason? Are you smoking?" A woman's voice rang out from the closed door.

The man grinned before looking up to the ceiling.

"Now… What will you do to keep that secret of yours… hmm?"

 **A/N:** **Well, my feelings are all over the place with my health scare, the late** **st episode of Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans and the Trump news. Trust me, I tried to be neutral as much as possible. But there are people who wants you to pick a side… Nevermind, hope you guys like how the story is going. I try to finish up with chapter 6 (it is 3/5 done) asap. Not sure when I can release as I have a few appointments with the doctors in the coming weeks. I would like to thank you for reading and liking this story. Really means a lot to me. If you have anything to say (good or bad), please do drop a comment or review on it. I do read them so don't be shy! With that said, I will see you in the next chapter of Valkyrie-624. Till then, I see you in the higher ground.**


End file.
